A Dragon's Mate
by LoneeWolf
Summary: Three years after the well closed, Kagome feels ready to move on, thanks to someone she met. But what happens when the past giver her another chance? Will she accept and try to go back, or will she continue to live in her own time?
1. Chapter 1

"C'mon, what the hell are you doing?! Jerking off?!"

"Something like that, yeah!"

"What the hell?! I'm coming in!"

The door opened to reveal a curvaceous young woman, checking herself in the mirror. Currently wearing nothing but a towel, the young woman, turned around, eyeing her companion. Cockiness was written all over her face, the smirk on her lips obscured by the tooth brush in her mouth. Winking at the person standing at the doorframe, the young woman turned around and spit the tooth paste out of her mouth, washing it clean.

"Jerking off? Really Kagome? You're sounding way too much like me." the young woman said, walking past her and entering her companion's room.

"It's not my fault. Two years around you takes a tool on me." Kagome, the companion, said, crossing her arms "Are you done? We need to get going. I'm gonna be late for my date and you are gonna be late for... Whatever you have to do."

"I have to go to the city, buy a new pair of sneakers and then meet a friend in the mall. Who is the guy you're dating again?"

"His name is Takuya, and I know that you know who he is. You introduced us!"

"Yeah, I know..." the young woman said, dropping the towel on the floor.

Kagome sat down on her bed and stared out of the window. It had been three years since the well closed. So many times she had jumped inside and tried to reach the other side. So many times she had tried to connect, once again, with the Feudal Era. So many times she desired to see the ones she loved. She wasn't over it yet. She didn't think she would ever be. When she was in the 2nd year of high school, she was given a chance to go meet an Austrian exchange student from US. She welcomed the strange student into her school with warmth and joy. And she was glad she did. Because, if she hadn't, she would have never met the girl standing in front of her closet, trying to pick out some clothes.

Her name was Bo. Ysabeau, to be truthful, but she preferred Bo. A short, around 4.9 ft, curvaceous young woman. Tanned skin, like herself. Deep brown eyes, but in the sunlight looked butter caramel. Thin and small nose, rosy and fleshy lips. But was most attracted Kagome to that girl was her wavy waist-long arctic blue hair. Maybe because it reminded her of her parted lover, when her hair was exposed to the sunlight. Or maybe because Bo looked extremely good with that hair color. Whatever it was, it connected the two.

"Are you thinking about Newtown's First Law of Motion?" a melodic voice woke Kagome up from her thoughts.

"The what now?" she asked back.

"You're staring into space like some kind of emo." the blue haired girl said "Are you thinking about how gravity works, or is it something about society being the money that fucks you from behind and you're the whore?"

"Something along those lines..." Kagome smiled. She usually didn't approve that kind of vocabulary, but she had come to learn that Bo was a very straight forwarded person that didn't care about people's opinions on her.

"My thoughts exactly. What do you think, black skinny jeans or shorts?"

 **.-ae-.**

"So, are you telling me that, if you could choose between living in the Magic Mike universe and Hunger Games universe, you would pick Hunger Games?" Kagome asked, surprised.

"Of course!" Bo answered, flickering her hair back "I get to kill so many people. Hell, I would become Katniss's bff."

"You are the worst person that I ever met. You choose killing over hotness all over the place?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah! Besides, I get to fuck Liam Hemsworth." Bo smirked, pushing her sunglasses over her eyes.

"He's almost 6.3 ft.! You would have to stand in a chair to even be able to kiss him!" Kagome exclaimed, laughing.

"So? I don't mind making sacrifices for our love. If I have to walk in high heels all day long just to reach him a little bit more, I can do it."

"You hate high heels…" Kagome observed.

"I know. But love makes us do stupid things." Bo laughed, punching Kagome's arm lightly.

"You're a stupid thing." The brunette answered, shaking her head. "He's here."

"YO, TAKUYA!" Bo yelled, waving at him. The handsome male, with spiky brown hair and silvery eyes waved back and exclaimed:

"Bo! What's up, doll?"

"The usual. Gonna meet Ryo at the mall. And I need a new pair of sneakers."

"You bought a pair last week! What happened to those?"

"Trash. Queen Brianna Bitch dropped spicy sauce on them."

"Is she okay?" Takuya asked.

"She left the hospital yesterday. A full reconstruction of the nose."

"Damn, you mean, doll."

"I know." Bo smirked "And you better not hurt Kagome, otherwise, you will go through the same pain Queen Brianna Bitch went."

"Yes mam." Takuya saluted, gulping. He knew this girl since forever, but damn, she was scary.

"Bye, Kags."

"Bye Bo."

 **.-ae-.**

"So that is what you want?" Bo asked, frowning "Really?"

"Yeah! Wouldn't that be cool?" Kagome asked, clasping her hands together.

"Not the puppy eyes, please..." Bo begged, cringing.

"I won't if you say yes..."

"Fine, okay!" the blue haired girl exclaimed, throwing her arms up in the air "We're going to pet store!"

"Yes!" Kagome let out, fisting the air "Buyo needs a new collar."

"I'm surprised to even hear that he's still alive…" Bo let out "How many times have I thrown him out of the window for messing with my stuff?"

"On my count? 37." Kagome told her, walking slowly.

"That's waaaay to many lives for a stupid cat like that." She said "Seriously… 37? I'm a murderer."

"He's not dead yet." The brunette said.

"Yet." The other girl declared, smirking.

"You are so evil…" Kagome giggled, putting a lock of hair behind her ear.

"I know. I keep telling you, I'm the Devil reincarnated."

"Bo." Kagome stopped walking immediately, turning to the girl with a strange look on her face "I told you not to make reincarnation jokes, didn't I?"

"Oh… Kags, I'm sorry. I forgot." The girl said, taking Kagome's hand.

Yes. Because Bo knew. Bo knew what Kagome had gone through on her fifteenth birthday. One day, she was spending the night at the Higurashi shrine, sleeping in Kagome's room when the brunette had, once again, a nightmare about what she had been through. And that woke Bo up. And she didn't give up until Kagome was spilling her guts out with the whole story. Kagome's worst fear had been that Bo thought that she was lying. That she was crazy. She was almost offering to show her the well when Bo chuckled and said:

 _"_ _So, you are as fucked up as I am. Glad to know I'm not the only freak around here."_

"It's fine. Just… Tomorrow completes three years, so I'm trying to take in all the happiness I can find so that I can whine and do nothing all day."

"Kags, tomorrow we have classes." Bo said, grabbing her shoulder.

"I know. But my mood will be down." Kagome said, looking to her feet.

"Hey, but today is not that day." Bo said, grabbing her chin and pulling it up "Let's go watch a movie. Something funny. Okay?"

"Okay." The brunette said, allowing Bo to take her hand and run towards the mall. "Hey Bo?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

* * *

"Hey, Mrs. Higurashi." Bo waved, walking to the smiling lady "Where's Kags?"

"She should be here soon. She went out with Takuya again." She said, looking down to her arms. Bo nodded and took the basket from Mrs. Higurashi's arms, smiling when the lady caressed her hair and kissed her forehead.

"You are one of the best people I know, Ysabeau. I'm so glad my daughter found you."

"Thank you, Mrs. Higurashi…" Bo said, leaning onto her touch "You don't have to be so nice to me."

"I do. Especially because you healed my daughter."

"I did?" Bo asked, looking up to her.

"You did. If it wasn't for you, she would still be hanging on to every piece of her memories. Thank you for saving her from her past…"

"I merely stood by her when she needed me. If anything, she was the one that rescued me from the shadows that lurked behind me." Bo said, climbing up the stairs with Kagome's mother behind her.

"Mom, I'm home!" Kagome's voice echoed through the hallway, making the females smile. Bo ran down stairs and hugged Kagome, before taking her hand and dragging her up to her room.

"C'mon, Kags! I have something to show you!" Bo shouted, while the brunette begged her to let her go.

"Bo! Stop! I mean it!" Kagome exclaimed, but to no avail. The arctic blue haired girl continued to drag her up to Kagome's bedroom, and only stopped when the door was closed behind them.

"There! It wasn't so hard, was it?" Bo asked, smirking. Kagome only crossed her arms and stared at the young woman. Bo sighed and declared "Don't get your panties on a twist. I brought you here to show you something."

"Okay. I'm listening. And waiting."

"Remember that day, like about three weeks ago, when I disappeared for one day and only came back late at night and you asked me what happened and I refused to tell you?"

"Of course. What happened then? Can you tell me now?" Kagome asked, uncrossing her arms.

"Yeah. I can. I disappeared to do this." Bo said, pulling her shirt up and showing Kagome the skin right under her left breast.

Right there, standing proud on her tanned skin, was an infinity symbol. But not like the usual girly ones. No, thins infinity was a soft cord, the circles perfectly well done, but the cord was broken. Where it began, an inch behind ended. It was beautiful, with sweet swirls and a small butterfly hovering the small break, the cord looking like a wild line. Kagome gasped at the view. Even though the infinity was broken, she didn't care. That was one of the most beautiful tattoos she had even seen.

"Oh, wow, Bo..." Kagome let out. "It's beautiful..."

"Thanks, Kags... It's something that I've been planning on doing for a while."

"Why didn't you tell me? I could have gone with you... I know that ribs are a hard place to make a tattoo."

"Well, it was worth every tingle of pain and penny. Besides, it was something that I wanted to do on my own, you know?" Bo smiled, pulling her shirt back down.

"I know. Hey, it's getting late. Let's get some dinner, sleep and we'll talk tomorrow, okay?"

"K, Kags."

 **.-ae-.**

The young woman opened her eyes to meet the strong sunlight that invaded the room. Pulling her pillow over her eyes, she groaned. It was another beautiful day, but the blue haired girl didn't want to wake up. Her dream was being way too pleasant for her to open her eyes and destroy such fantasy. But unfortunately, the birds didn't share her intention. They sang at the top of their lungs, felling the fresh air of a brand new day. Buyo didn't seem to obey her unspoken wishes either. The cat entered through Kagome's room slightly open door and climbed to Bo's stomach, stretching its body before lying down right over the girl's breasts.

"Ah, hell no!" Bo exclaimed, grabbing the cat by its neck and throwing him against the nearest wall "Go bother your owner!"

"Meow" it let out, settling on the girl's stomach again.

"Buyo… Do you wanna fly out of the window again?" Bo asked, glaring at the cat "Then GET OFF!"

"Bo, screaming this early?" a male voice called out, belonging to a handsome young teen, standing at the doorframe.

"Sorry, Souta." The girl smiled, sitting up "You know I'm not a cat person."

"I do." He said, entering the room and sitting down on Kagome's bed "Did Buyo wake you up again?"

"No. The birds did" Bo smiled "But the damned cat helped."

"Sorry about that." Souta said, picking Buyo up from her lap "Did you think about what I asked you?"

"What, going as your date to your school dance?" she asked "I don't know, kid. Why don't you ask your crush?"

"She has a date already…" he explained, caressing Buyo's fur "Besides, I wanted to ask one of the most beautiful girls in this world to go with me."

"Your sister?"

"She's gorgeous, but no. You!" the boy blushed. Bo giggled and said "Aw, that's so sweet of you, Souta…"

"Bo, Souta!" Mrs. Higurashi shouted "Breakfast is ready!"

"Coming mom!" Souta exclaimed "Think about it, okay Bo? And then let me know."

"You are such a smooth talker…" Bo let out, smiling. She stood up and grabbed her baseball jacket, putting it over her naked shoulders, and walked down the stairs.

"Good morning, Ysabeau." Kagome's grandfather said.

"Good morning, old man." Bo said, sitting next to Kagome "Hey Kags."

"Hey Bo." The girl said.

"You're up early. What are you going to do? Erin said that the school closed today."

"I know. I'm just going to do chores around the house." Kagome told her "I don't feel like doing much today…"

"Okay. Can you at least help me pick my clothes?"

"Sure." The brunette said, not paying much care at the words her friend was speaking.

The rest of the meal was spent in silence, only with a few compliments at the great flavor of the food. Faithful to her education, Kagome got up and washed her dishes, excusing herself afterwards. A few minutes later, her footsteps were heard and Kagome appeared, wearing a crimson shirt underneath a white knitted jacket, a blue skirt and crimson flats. She waved and smiled softly before leaving the house.

"Why is Kagome so melancholic today?" Souta asked out loud.

"Today is the third anniversary of her break away from Inuyasha." Bo explained, her voice soft "Her heart is more fragile than usual today."

"Oh…" Souta let out. Bo smiled and excused herself from the table after listening to Kagome's mom saying that she would do the dishes.

Climbing up the stairs, she opened the window of Kagome's room. It was warm outside, hot even. So, with a soft smile, she grabbed her black swimming bra, a sleeveless dark red zipper up hoodie, which she zipped up to the navel, a pair of black ripped skinny jeans and a leather spiked belt, falling down to her left hip. Tying her arctic blue hair up in a messy ponytail, and locking a strip black choker with a triskle pendant she climbed down the stairs and put on her brown ankle boots, leaving the house right after.

She sat down on the porch, watching the statue in the middle of the Higurashi's shrine backyard. It was a beautiful statue, she had to admit. And the tree… Softly freeing oxygen to the air, giving out a cool shadow for others to refuge under… That tree was a giver. Like the whole Higurashi family. They were givers, and they loved to give. And Bo was a result of such pure intentions. She had come to the Higurashi's doorstep with the clear mind that they were up to something, that they weren't the perfect family, but it all came back to her.

Because they were the nicest family she had ever met. Angels, even.

She saw Kagome walk through the backyard and enter the old hut where the 'cursed well', as the senior Higurashi called it, was. But she didn't close the door behind her. Bo saw Mrs. Higurashi walk inside the hut too and then, the blue haired girl followed them. She saw Kagome smile to her mother and nod, before jumping inside the well. Bo frowned, but didn't keep herself quiet. After a few seconds of not hearing the soft sound of a landing, she asked:

"Mrs. Higurashi? What just happened? Where's Kagome?"

"Oh, Bo…" Mrs. Higurashi smiled softly, turning around "Kagome… Kagome went back to where her heart belongs. Kagome went to see Inuyasha again."

"I have to go with her. I have to!" Bo said, running down the stairs and hurrying to the well. Kagome's mother grabbed her arm and declared "Bo… You can't follow her. I can't let you."

"You don't understand! I have to! Kagome made me promise that I would be there when she reunited again with Inuyasha! And I never break my promises! I have to go, Mrs. Higurashi." Bo exclaimed.

And then, she jumped inside the well.

Kagome stretched her hand to grab another waiting for her hold. She felt herself being pulled up and she met a pair of golden eyes, the same pair of eyes that she missed so much, the same pair of eyes that she has been longing to see for three full years. She thought back to her family, that she left behind, but seeing the powerful gaze that his eyes held, she quickly dismissed them. This was her choice, he was her choice. And this was her new world.

"Kagome…" he whispered, taking in her scent.

"Inuyasha… Sorry I took so long…"

"Kagome…" he whispered, pulling her to a powerful embrace.

* * *

A/N: This is the very first chapter of a short but juicy Inuyasha fic. Let me know what you think in the reviews, fav and follow, and see you next week!

LoneeWolf :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! How is it going? I hope it's going all good, because I have a fresh new chapter for this story!**

 **So, so far so good! We've got a couple constructive reviews, very nice, and we are headed for a great story. The first chapter was to prepare you for what is coming, and for a small introduction! Kagome went back to the Feudal Era and she is staying there for good! We also saw Bo jumping down the well, but she isn't like Kagome! Is she going to make it? Let's read and find out.**

 **REVIEW ANSWER TIME!**

 **\- LadyDiamond92, I'm glad you found the chapter interesting! I guess we're off to a great start!**

 **\- Midnight Sin 009, same thing to you! Read ahead and thank you!**

 **ON THE FIC!**

* * *

"Inuyasha…" Kagome called out, still his arms, after reuniting with her old companions "Who's he?"

She was currently pointing at a handsome young man. He was tall, dark skinned and muscled. His eyes were powerful and jade green, his full lips in a thin line, his facial hair being a mere rat stache. His hair was spiky and black as night, but the tips of the spike were white. His right arm, shoulder and side were covered by a dark dragon tribal tattoo, or so she thought. His chest was naked, only wearing a short sleeveless black opened jacket, showing his good pectorals and abs, a pair of dark pants tugged in a pair of black boots with a spike on each heel.

"Oh, that's Dominic. We met two years ago in the outskirts of the village. He was fighting in Ayame's line of fire. He's a hired assassin. Came from north, I think."

"Ayame's line of fire? What do you mean?"

"Ayame and Kouga are having troubles holding their frontiers and they asked Dominic for help. I think he and Ayame are childhood friends."

"What is he? I know he's not human…" the raven haired girl said.

"He isn't. Demon. I don't know the specie, though. He never revealed. He's a pretty quiet guy. C'mon. I know that you're hungry."

"How do you…?" she asked, but then heard her stomach growling "I guess I didn't eat enough for breakfast."

Inuyasha only shook his head and took the girl's hand walking her back to the village. Every single villager welcomed her back, waving and smiling at the view of the young miko returned. Inuyasha kept her close, not wanting to lose her out of his sight again, and Shippo never left the girl's side. It wasn't long before Kagome was sitting inside the hut she came to know so well, with Kaede serving her food and Sango talking to her while calming her newborn down. Miroku was playing with the twins and Inuyasha sat in a corner, his eyes never leaving Kagome.

 **.-ae-.**

"Hey, Inuyasha?" Kagome called out, holding Sango's baby in her arms "Don't you wanna call Dominic? I'm sure he's getting cold outside…"

"He's fine." Inuyasha said, eyeing her for a second before his eyes rested on Tessaiga once more "If he wants to come inside, he will. Let him be."

"Okay, if you think so…" Kagome said, before calling out "Dominic! Come inside!"

Only a grunt responded her. Inuyasha chuckled and said "Told you he was a quiet guy. The only time I heard him speak was when he told me his name. Otherwise, nothing."

"Why?" she asked, frowning.

"I don't know. I guess he just doesn't like to talk. He's a pretty good fighter though. We fought each other when I tried to go see Ayame one time. He got me on my knees with a single kick."

"He's powerful…" Kagome observed. Inuyasha nodded and said "And you haven't seen him fight. When you do… You'll know how powerful that guy can be. I'm glad he's on our side."

"Why do you say that?"

"There's a new threat coming from south. We're doing our best to keep him away, me and Dominic. The others don't know about this demon. And I don't want them to know. Those kids need their parents. Shippo is also helping. But we haven't been able to kill it yet. Dominic was pretty close once but then the demon did something and he pulled away. I tried to ask him about that, but he said nothing."

"Poor guy…" Kagome sighed, covering the baby with a cloth and walking out of the hut, with Inuyasha close to her, and delivered it to Sango. "Night is coming soon."

"It is. I'm glad."

"Why is that?" she asked, turning to Inuyasha. He took her in his arms and leaned down, his forehead touching hers.

"Because it means that this is real. You're real. You're here." He whispered, closing his eyes. "Oh, Inuyasha…"

"Let's go. To my hut. I think you'll like it."

"Can we spend the night here? Just this one. I want to get used to this place once more…" Kagome spoke, looking up to the stars in the sky.

"Okay. Anything for you, Kagome." Inuyasha nodded, and walked her back to Kaede's hut. Looking up to Dominic, sitting in the branch of a tree, Inuyasha nodded and waved quickly, and the demon did the same. Entering the hut, Inuyasha laid beside Kagome and closed his eyes.

A young woman opened her eyes to see a darkened stone wall. Frowning, she sat up, groaning when she felt the ache of her sore muscles. Removing the elastic band from her hair, she allowed the pale blue locks to wave around her and frame her figure. Passing a hand through her hair, she looked up to see a starry dark sky. Odd. The last thing she recalled was jumping down the well to catch Kagome, she didn't remember the well being outside. Shrugging, she stood up, stretched and sighed.

* * *

A glowworm descended from the starry sky to settle on Bo's nose. The girl smiled and looked up one more time, watching the bug take off to the outside once more. Decided, Bo followed it. She took a hold on the wild ivy that grew on the walls and started to climb up, testing them before keep going. Few minutes later, she was grabbing the hard and cool wood of the edge of the well, and pulling herself up. With a few more efforts, the girl sat down on the edge of the well, and looked around.

She was no longer in the hut that held the well. That much she knew. Around her was a clearing, surrounded by trees, and she knew that she was lost. The only recognizable thing she saw was the old tree that rose in the backyard of the Higurashi shrine, which also rose there, up to the skies. She stood up and took a few steps around, trying to find meaning in this. There was none, unfortunately. She couldn't find her voice, the beauty of that place took it away. The fireflies were once more back in their cloud of light, filling the air with brightness.

A snap of a dry stick was heard and Bo turned around quickly. A few meters away from her stood a young man, his bright jade eyes fixed on her, and her alone. She gulped; the way that man was looking at her was powerful. She walked to him, drawn completely, and he responds by copying her movements. And just like that, they were inches away from each other, their eyes fixated on each other. There was something about him, she was thinking, while observing his eyes, that drew her in.

And his eyes never left her. There was something about her that drew him in. Her strange hair, cascading in waves down her back, her clothed ample breasts visible through the half-opened zipper-up jacket, the delicious curves of her body, highlighted by the tight clothes she wore. Her shiny butter caramel eyes, glowing in the moonlight. Her scent, cinnamon and vanilla, locked him to her, its sweetness almost making him drool. Whatever it was, it kept him from pulling away from him.

She didn't know his name, she didn't know who he was. She didn't know his age, what he was into, if he had a girlfriend. She didn't know if he was cold, walking around with nothing to cover his naked chest, she didn't know the story behind the 'X' shaped scar on his right shoulder. But that didn't stop her from fixating her gaze in his. Her fingers ached to touch the dark skin, but something inside her kept her from doing so. What it was, she didn't know. But when she saw his hand rise to cup her cheek…

"Dominic? What are you doing here so late?" a childish voice called out "And who is she?"

The two immediately parted to look in the voice's direction. It was no one but Shippo, the little fox demon, rubbing his eyes and yawning. The male growled between his teeth and picked the child up by his tail, looking straight into his cerulean eyes. Shippo was smiling at the male, as opposed to his, that seemed threatening. The young fox didn't seem frightened by the look the older male was giving him, quite the contrary, he seemed to rejoice on it.

"You never answered." The kid observed.

"My name is Bo. Who are you?" the girl answered, and Dominic, the older male, looked back at her.

"My name is Shippo." The kid smiled "And this big guy is Dominic."

"It's a pleasure." She said, walking to the little fox and patting his head. "Do you happen to have seen a tall curvaceous brunette walking around? She was wearing a pink top, a white jacket and a skirt."

"You mean Kagome?" Shippo asked.

"Yes! Do you know her?" Bo asked, frowning. Shippo's smile grew and he asked "Know her? Come on!"

The little fox demon jumped out of Dominic's grasp and took Bo's hand in it, running towards the forest. Bo laughed at the excited voice of the kid, noticing that his puffy tail went up and down with every movement of his. Eventually the blue haired girl picked him up and smiled to him, before asking him to lead the way. Looking back to see if the male was following them, she took his hand and started running in the direction Shippo pointed her.

"Inuyasha! Kagome! Sango! Miroku!" Shippo chanted while they ran. Dominic's warm hand was still in her hold, and Bo felt herself blush while such happened.

"Why are you yelling so much, you little rant?!" a male voice asked, showing up from one of the huts "People are trying to sleep!"

"Inuyasha! Look what I found!" Shippo exclaimed, jumping from Bo's arms to Inuyasha's head "Look!"

"Dominic and… Who's she?" the half demon asked, frowning. Sango and Miroku asked the same question, but only when the door of the hut behind Inuyasha opened was when they received their answer.

"Bo!"

"Kagome!" the girl shouted, and jumped into the brunette's arms, hugging her tight. "Bo, how did you get here?" Kagome asked, frowning.

"The same way you did. I saw you jump down that well, and I when I didn't hear you land, I jumped as well. I woke up a while ago here and I found this… Guy and then Shippo."

"Dominic went to you?" the other brunette, Sango asked, frowning.

"Oh, so that's your name." Bo said, looking at him "I just heard someone and then I saw him. Nothing else."

"Bo…" Kagome called, grabbing her arm "There's no way back now. You're stuck here."

"What do you mean? I came here to take you home, Kags."

"This is my home, now, Bo." Kagome declared "And apparently, so is yours."

"But…" the young woman tried, but nothing came out. So, settling for silence, Bo pulled her arm away from Kagome's grasp and walked away, in the direction of the forest.

She walked and walked, always with no course. She just wanted to get away, get away from the reality, get away from the truth. She did that all the time, what was so wrong in doing it right now? So she walked and walked, always with no course. Her life she saw shattered. She took her counted days for granted and now she was stuck in between two worlds. Her own and Kagome's world. This was what the raven haired girl wanted, not her.

Her sigh echoed in the silent forest, leaving the resonant footsteps behind. Jumping when she saw a bush move on its own, she laughed when she saw the rabbit sniffing from it, before running away. The young woman took a seat in the roots of an enormous tree, and hid her face in her legs. The soft breeze passed through her, making her shiver, but the arctic blue haired woman welcomed it. She liked the cold. She sighed once more. And then, she let her groan escape her lips.

"Why do I have to put my nose in everyone's business?! Why did I have to welcome her in that first day! I wouldn't be here now, that's for sure!"

The girl felt a presence nearby and she looked up, surprised to see no other than Dominic standing in front of her. She tried to smile, but she couldn't. So she just settled with a small 'hi'. A grunt escaped his lips and he sat down next to her. She looked in his direction, but his gaze wasn't on her. It was fixated on the moon, glowing above them. Sighing, the girl sat closer to him, so close that, with one tilt, she could rest her head on his shoulder.

And so she did.

He stifled but soon relaxed, allowing her to be this close to him. She took a deep breath. He smelled like time. And rust. And grass. And apples. Sweet and juice dripping apples. She loved apples. She allowed herself a smile, his warmth calming her beating heart. This was what she longed for. A moment where she could just stop and look up, to gaze into the infinite starry sky, a moment to hold or be held. A moment where she could lay down the barriers and just be at peace.

"I'm sorry for dragging you all the way here." She said "I couldn't breathe back there."

His grunt was her answer. She was starting to think that he couldn't speak. "I think we fit, you know? I can't shut my clever mouth up and you just don't talk. Match made in heaven, huh?"

His short chuckle was enough of an answer for her. She grinned and continued "Are you one of those cold ass guys that, at the first sight of a woman's naked body, falls to his knees like a baby?"

His jade green eyes fixated on hers was what she got. Chuckling, she continued "I guess not."

Few minutes passed. Bo grew more and more comfortable next to him, and Dominic didn't seem to mind such proximity. He didn't welcomed it in open arms, but he didn't pushed it away either. Bo closed her eyes, letting out a deep breath, and entwined her fingers, pulling the hoodie on with a swift move and laying her head back down in his shoulder. When he didn't pull away, the girl tried:

"I know you probably are here out of pity. 'Look, there goes the outsider girl' is what is probably on everyone's mind. I don't know why it bothers me so much. I mean, I have been an outsider my entire life… Why does it bother me so much now? Is it because I know, deep down, that I won't be able to run away from this place? That this time, there is no way out for this mouse to run? Or is it because, somehow, I actually care for what you think of me? That's almost scary, dude."

He continued to eye the sky, but Bo knew that his attention was fully on her. "I know that I probably shouldn't think like this, that tomorrow everything will be better, will be fine, but I can't help but wonder if it will be indeed fine. I'm not the most sensitive person in the world, and I know that here women are submissive, but I am nothing like such. I'm loud, and clever mouthed and reckless and sometimes stupid and that's just wrong… Right?"

She knew his attention was still on her, because she could see his pointy ears twitch whenever she spoke, but he wasn't acting upon them. And that worried her. Because she wasn't the tough girl she showed off to everyone. She was actually pretty sensitive, but she never showed it off. She had come to learn that people tend to take advantage of weaker and more sensitive people, so she decided to lose that aspect. To roughen her exterior.

"I'm scared, Dominic…" she whispered.

The young man froze for a moment. The way she said his name, in such a soft defenseless voice caused his heart to stop for a second. Never once in his life had he a woman calling out his name like that. So sweet, so intention free, so beautiful, so… Pure. His body moved before he could process his thoughts. His left arm wrapped around her shoulders and pulled her against his strong chest.

She gasped, her beating heart thumping fast against his own. But she easily relaxed in his embrace, sitting between his spread legs and her head against his chest, hearing the soft beatings of his heart. Her hands were still entwined on her lap, and her hoodie was still covering her head, her arctic blue locks falling over her chest. His arm was still wrapped around her shoulders and his right hand came to rest over hers, allowing her to be closer to him.

Her muffled 'thank you' was the last thing he heard before she fell asleep.

* * *

 **A/N: So far so good! I hope you liked this new chapter! Let me know your thoughts on the matter and fav, follow and especially review and I leave here kisses and hugs for whoever wants them!**

 **LoneeWolf :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! How's it going?**

 **So, my day started off fantastic. My dad pulled me out of bed to go to pick up my mom and we ended up going to deliever some invitations to the wedding and stuff, which took too long. When I got home, I cooked lunch and then, I watched the Olympics... Too bad my boo, Nelson Évora did make it to first... It was a row of bad luck. The thing is, I DON'T HAVE A VOICE! Can't speak, and I hate it... Ugh.**

 **Anyway, how are you? I hope you liked the last chapter, when Bo finally grasped the reality that she can't go back to her time and the small sweet moment that she and Dominic had... So cute... Man, I got nothing to say today...**

 **REVIEW ANSWER TIME!**

 **\- LadyDiamond92, thank you... I'm glad you liked it. And thank you for taking the time to review...**

 **\- Midnight Sin 009, yes, Dominic is the badass character I told you about. A full demon, but what kind of demon? Stick around to find out!**

 **Lots of love and ON THE FIC!**

* * *

Kagome woke up surrounded by warmth. She opened her doe eyes to see the hut that she knew so well. Around her waist was an arm that pulled her to a strong chest. And, knowing by heart the warmth that involved her, she smiled and snuggled closer to the body. It wasn't long before the embrace was reciprocated, and Kagome found herself smiling brightly. She was finally in the arms of the person that held her heart, and nothing could ever break her apart from him.

"'Morning." His rough voice sounded at her ear.

"Good morning, Inuyasha..." She whispered, closing her eyes again.

"How did you sleep?" He asked, his teeth grazing her earlobe.

"Well, I grew unused to it, but I can go back to before. I slept well... You?"

"Better than I ever did before." He whispered, his hand moving under her shirt.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome exclaimed, jumping with the touch "What on Earth are you doing?"

"Hum, trying to get more comfortable..." He said, beginning to kiss his way down her neck.

"Inuyasha... Not here..." She tried, fighting back the waves of pleasure.

"Why not? There's no one here. Dominic is not around. Sango and Miroku are bathing their children in the river. Shippo left when the sun was up and the old hag went to get more healing herbs from Jinenji. So yeah... We're alone."

"What about Bo?" The raven haired girl asked, suddenly remembering of the futuristic girl that followed her to the past.

"If I know Dominic well enough, and I know that I do, Bo is with him."

"Why? How do you know?"

"I have never seen Dominic accept any human contact and when your friend got here... Well, she was holding his hand. If you told me that before, I would tell you that it was impossible. Now I see that such doesn't happen."

"Oh..." Kagome let out.

"Kagome?"

"Yeah, Inuyasha?"

"Who is she?" He asked, grazing his teeth on her shoulder, inhaling deeply.

"She's a friend. We met in school, when she was transferred there. She seemed lonely, so I went to her and I started talking to her. Next thing I knew, she was one of my best friends..." Kagome told him "Don't ask me how our connection was... I really don't know it myself. I just know that I never wanted her to leave my side. And when I found out about her condition, she came to live with me..."

"Her condition? What do you-" Inuyasha started, but a small yelp and a crash interrupted him.

Shippo was back, and was followed by a group of kitsunes.

"Shippo!" Kagome exclaimed, sitting up and receiving the kitsune in her arms.

"Kagome!" He shouted, and soon, all the other five kitsunes were throwing themselves in Kagome's arms. Inuyasha seemed mad that the foxes stole Kagome from his arms, but her laugh was enough to make him smile.

He walked out of the hut after giving Kagome a smile and started his search for food. He set his gaze on a 'lost' bag of food and grabbed it, taking it with him. Looking around, he saw the twins running away from his father, Miroku, that seemed to laugh while chasing them. Grabbing the children by their clothes, they started yelling and fighting, but with no use. Miroku thanked him and grabbed the children, taking them back to their mother.

Looking to the path that led to the forest, he saw Dominic walking slowly with Bo by his side, the girl chatting happily and the male fixated in her words. Noticing that Inuyasha was watching them, the young male nodded and waved, motioning to Bo that the half demon was watching them. She waved at Inuyasha before zipping her hoodie up, to her collarbone. Taking Dominic's hand in hers, she ran to the older male.

"Hi, Inuyasha. Sorry about last night."

"It's fine. Don't worry. Kagome told me you're a very close friend of hers."

"And she spoke nothing but the truth... We met two years ago. In her school. If it wasn't for that little merry girl, I don't know where I'd be. Probably dead in an alley."

"Why?" The silver haired man asked.

"Let's just say that, back there, I had a legion of people after my head. I guess this is the fresh new start that I've been after."

"At least you get a fresh start..." Inuyasha let out, snickering.

"The hell you talking 'bout, doggy? For all I'm sure of, Kagome was your fresh start!" Bo exclaimed, crossing her arms "So don't try and foist me around with 'fresh starts' 'cuz I got mine and you got yours four years ago! When you met Kagome. And I could go around and talk about your little dip into necrophilia but Kags told me that was over, so... Yeah, I'm just not gonna bring it up, okay?"

"Bo? What does necrophilia mean?" Shippo asked, walking out of the hut on Kagome's shoulders.

"A necrophiliac it's a person that feels both sensual and sexual attraction towards the dead." Bo explained, smiling at the young fox demon "It's considered a sort of horrendous paraphilia back in me and Kagome's time."

"What's paraphilia?" Another kitsune, one of Shippo's friends, asked. Bo picked him up and told him "Paraphilia is the experience of intense arousal to atypical objects, situations, or individuals. Basically, is feeling attracted to things that aren't normal. Understand?"

"I do. Thank you..." He said, smiling brightly at the young woman.

"You're welcome sweetie. What's your name?"

"I'm Ippo. And you?"

"My name is Ysabeau. But everyone calls me Bo."

"Should I call you Ysabeau or just Bo?"

"You can call me whatever you wanna call me, Ippo. Okay?"

"OKAY!" He exclaimed, wrapping his tiny arms around her neck. Bo giggled and hugged him back, spinning around with the kitsune in her arms.

While that show occurred, Kagome walked to Inuyasha's side, who seemed to be pouting. Frowning and grabbing his forearm, she looked up to his caramel eyes. When he looked away, she understood and nodded, kissing his cheek before turning in Bo's direction. She saw the girl laughing with Ippo, the second youngest of the Kitsune quintuplets. The little fox was nuzzling Bo's neck, and letting out soft purrs of pleasure, which Kagome found extremely adorable.

"Bo?" Kagome called "Wanna go for a walk?"

"Okay." She nodded, placing Ippo on the floor. Walking to Kagome, she immediately felt the small kitsune's weight on her head.

"Let him come." Kagome suggested "He's not going to understand the conversation anyway."

"Okay." And the girls left the others behind, Sango following the two futuristic girls after Kagome's request.

"So…" Bo started, once they were away from the two demon's range of hearing "What are we doing here anyway?"

"Well, I figured that it would be a good idea for us girls to get together and talk. You know, like people of the same gender and age. That will surely understand each other since we all have been through enough in our young lives." Kagome explained, smiling.

"Oh, I see." Bo let out. Sango smiled and asked "So Bo… Tell me more about you! Is that your real hair color?"

"No, it's dyed. I'm a brunette." Bo explained "Hazel colored hair."

"Oh… You're not Japanese, are you?"

"Nope. Austrian. Double nationality, actually. Austrian and American."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that she can call two places home." Kagome quickly explained. Sango nodded in understanding and asked back "Bo, how do you know about us?"

"Kags told me. Everything."

"I see."

"Bo…" Kagome started "I'm sorry for forcing you into this."

"Oh, don't even continue, Kagome. I chose this. I chose to jump down that well and come to you. So it's not your fault, okay?"

"But I…"

"No!" Bo exclaimed "Kagome, I promised to you that I'd be in every step of your way to help you, okay? And you know better than anyone that I _never_ break my promises."

"I do…"

"Why?" Sango asked.

"Why what?"

"Why do you never break promises?"

"Because a promise to me is a commitment to someone. It's a vow that we're willing to take, an assurance that we give to that person. To me, a promise is a life debt. If I promise something to someone, I'd go to the end of the world to fulfill it. No matter what cost. Call me old fashioned, but I can't make a promise without knowing if I'm gonna be able to fulfill it."

"You have a very passionate heart, Bo…" Sango noticed, smiling. Bo let out a chuckle and said "Thanks. No one ever said that to me."

"Well, it is true."

"And speaking of stuff that never happened before…" Sango started "What is up with you and Dominic?"

"Me and Dominic?" Bo frowned "What do you mean?"

"Well, I've known Dominic for two years now. And not even once, I have seen him engaged in physical contact as I saw him with you."

"Well…" Bo started "I kinda begin every physical contact between me and him, so it's not really his fault to begin with, now is it? And besides, I don't think he minds. Maybe you would have seen him engaged in more physical contact if you began it… No?"

"No." Kagome stated "That's not how it works. C'mon, girl, you have a quiet strong cold ass god-like hot demon on your tail, and you say it's not his fault?"

"Yeah…? I guess? I don't know! Stop looking at me!" Bo exclaimed, putting on the hood and hiding her face "Don't look at me."

"Oh, Bo, you are so shy…" Sango laughed along with Kagome, enjoying the vision of the flustered complexion of the girl.

"Only when it comes to boys she likes." Kagome said, making Bo's blush intensify. "Isn't that right, Ysabeau?"

"Oh, shut it, Kags." The arctic blue haired girl let out, hiding herself even further in her hood.

 **.-ae-.**

The three girls were walking back to the village, still laughing. Bo leaned onto Sango's shoulder, and Kagome tried hard to not fall on her knees with the strength the laughter was taking from her. Nothing else seemed to matter to the three, they were together, they were happy and they were loved and in love. What else was needed? The laughter was wearing out, Kagome finally able to take deep breaths, and Bo was sitting up straight. Sango no longer stumbled and the three were finally getting themselves together.

But like all good things in life, it had to end. Suddenly, a harsh gust of wind passed through them, making the girls yelp. Sango was the first to take cover, her slayer instincts still very much alive in her. Taking Kagome's hand and Bo's arm, she ran behind a large tree, and hid behind. Checking if the girls were okay, she sighed when they were. Kagome only had a small scratch on her cheek from when a rock cut her. Peeking from behind the tree, Sango saw what had caused that sudden wind.

A figure covered by a dark furry cape stood there, the hood, covering the head and obscuring every facial feature. It stood in the middle of the path, and it appeared to be waiting. Sango moved from behind the tree and stood in front of her, a couple meters away. Kagome soon joined her, staring at the figure. And yet, it did nothing. It didn't move one inch. But when Bo decided to join the two, the cloaked figure raised a hand and threw them a rose.

"A rose?" Bo picked it up and watched it carefully. While moving it to her other hand, one of the thorns broke the skin and made her bleed "Damn it!"

"Bo, are you okay?" Kagome asked, looking at the girl. "Yeah," she answered "it was just the thorn."

"Who are you?" Sango asked the figure. But it didn't answer.

"You can take your rose back." Kagome said, throwing the rose back at the figure "It's a very beautiful one, but we don't want it. Thank you for the gesture, though."

"You heard the princess." Bo said "Take off, leave us alone, get out of the way."

But the figure only stood there. Bo, having enough of the mood killer that the figure was, walked in its direction, really to shove the person off. But, as quick as a bullet, the figure stretched one hand and took a hold on Bo's throat, lifting her up from the ground. Kagome and Sango immediately ran to Bo, but the figure created a barrier around the two, and didn't allow them to pass. Kagome and Sango screamed for Bo's name, but the girl didn't make a sound. She was too focused in keeping her pain bottled up.

"You should probably let me go, you know?" Bo tried, her voice raw with pain "I have good connections. And trust me, they-ugh will not hesitate to k-kill you."

"Well, aren't you a fighter?" a high pitched voice spoke, belonging to the figure "Doesn't matter. You'll be gone soon. All of you."

"Bite me."

"I will… Soon. Your blood smells so good." The figure said "I need you to deliver a message for me."

"Tche, like that will ever happen, bitch." Bo said, immediately letting out a yelp when the long claws of the figure dug deeper on her flesh.

"You will. Tell Dominic…" the figure spoke "That I'm coming for his head."

And, just like it had come, the figure disappeared.

Bo fell on her knees and clutched to her neck. She was having trouble breathing and it wasn't long before Kagome and Sango sided her and took a stand on the girl's condition. Kagome took a good look at her throat, eyeing the marks where the claws had pierced the skin and frowning, before taking a handkerchief and pressing it against the wounds, trying to make the bleeding stop. Sango was talking to the girl, making a verbal diagnosis, wanting to make sure that the neck wounds were the only thing wrong with her.

"I'm fine…" Bo tried, her voice rough "Don't worry. I just need a little bit of water to clean this up and a patch. I'm used to things like this."

"Bo…" Sango tried, but Kagome only said "It's fine, Sango. Let's just get her back."

The way back home was quiet and slow, the girls not speaking at all. Inuyasha met them halfway, having smelt the scent of blood. He quickly scooped Bo in his arms and ran back to the village, where Kaede had already arrived, and asked the elder to heal the girl. After listening a quick explanation on who the girl was, Kaede started to heal Bo, the girl not even flinching when the elder applied the stinging balm on her wounds. After she was finished, they left the young woman to rest, and everyone left the hut.

* * *

 **A/N: OMG! The girls were attacked by a mysterious demon that is after Dominic's head! What could he possibly have done to piss the demon off?! Let me know your thoughts on the matter and fav, follow and especially review and I leave here kisses and hugs for whoever wants them!**

 **LoneeWolf :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi there!**

 **Today is a fine day, with the sun shining and a small breeze gracing us... It's nice! And I'm inside my room, with my cheetah claiming my legs as her pillow and writing this! Perfect! Anyway, thank you for stopping by and if you choose to ignore this little intro, know that I answer to the questions you guy make me!**

 **Review Answer Time!**

 **\- LadyDiamond92, I can't tell the reason why Dominic doesn't talk, that would spoil the story! What I can tell you is that you'll find out soon ;)**

 **\- Midnight Sin 009, thank you!**

 **My cheetah just growled at me because my leg is itchy. Honey, you're heavy, okay?**

 **ON THE FIC!**

* * *

The night had fallen. The crickets were starting to sing, filling the air with their quiet voices and soft tunes. The fireflies were out, shining the way to the depths of the forest for whomever brave enough to follow. The sandman had come and put the children to bed, but he hadn't reached all eyes and souls. A woman stood in front of her house, gazing into the full moon over her, trying to set straight the mess that her thoughts were. She was alone, but not for long. A pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist and a chin was placed on her shoulder.

"Love, what's wrong?"

"That demon had her sights set on Bo, Miroku…"

"What do you mean? What makes you think that?" he asked, kissing her exposed shoulder.

"I stepped out into view, she did nothing. Kagome stepped out into view, she did nothing. Only when Bo moved… That was when she moved. Bo was her victim before she even knew that."

"I find quite hard to believe that Lady Ysabeau already has made an enemy in the short time she has been around." Miroku said "Think about what you're saying, Sango…"

"I know, but…" she said, turning to him "I've known Dominic for the longest. Let's see from this angle. I know him the longest, but I can protect myself, so I'm ruled out. Kagome knows him for three days, just like Bo, but unlike Bo, Kagome can't do a very good job protecting herself! The logical target would be Kagome! Why was Bo the target?"

"Maybe the demon knows about Dominic and Bo? About their relationship?"

"What relationship?" Sango asked "Dominic went to her one time. I'm guessing because he knew she would be powerless against demons. There's nothing between them, Miroku. It doesn't matter how hard Kagome dreams about planning their wedding, they have no relationship whatsoever."

"I wouldn't know, my love. Dominic isn't much of a talker, you know that. Perhaps you should ask those questions to Inuyasha. Those two seem to spend a lot of time together lately."

"I will."

"But make that tomorrow, my love…" Miroku whispered, taking her hand "Let's get some sleep…"

"Okay…"

 **.-ae-.**

Kagome took a deep breath, gazing the wall of Inuyasha's hut. Said man soon joined her, only wearing the pants of his fire rat, and took a seat next to her. He caressed the raven locks that fell down her back, entwining his fingers within them. Taking a short notice that her mood didn't change, he moved her hair from her back and placed a kiss over her spine, making her shudder. Enjoying the effect he had on her, he continued to press small kisses up her spine until he reached her neck.

"Talk to me…" he whispered, his hand ghosting down her naked back.

"I'm just thinking about earlier today. With Bo and that demon…"

"Why?" he asked.

"Inuyasha, maybe because I care about my best friend! Bo was the only one that stood there by me in the three years we were apart! Sure, my mother tried, but she tried to make me forget about you! Whenever I saw Souta playing video games, was a constant reminder of you! Walking by that tree was a nightmare! Bo was the only one that helped me embrace my memories. She was the only one that actually helped me move on…"

"Okay…" he said.

"And now it hurts me because there's nothing I can do to help her! I wanna hold her, I wanna tell her she can count of me, but when it comes to feelings, she is just like you! Close minded, shut out, doesn't want to worry anyone, keeps pushing everyone away!"

"Kagome…" Inuyasha started "If she really is that way, then there is only one thing that you can do to help her."

"And what is that?" she asked, sitting up and bringing the sheet with her, to cover her chest. He smiled, and took the sheet from her hands, uncovering her chest, saying:

"Give her time. All she needs is time. She will come around eventually. She will tell you what's wrong. You just have to give her space. Trust me… I know what I'm talking about."

"I'll try. But I can't promise anything." She told him, cupping his cheek.

"You wouldn't be you if you succeeded." He whispered, and claimed her lips once more.

 **.-ae-.**

Dominic ran, in his search for the source of that scent of vanilla and cinnamon. The tracks were still fresh, but they were fading. And he couldn't afford to lose her tracks. So he kept on. Being a demon, he had higher senses, but even a demon has trouble picking up a scent that mixed with all the others from the forest. And yet he ran to find it. Because this girl HAD to be stupid. What was she thinking, getting herself deep in the woods at night, nevertheless? She had to be stupid. Or just plain reckless.

But he eventually found it. The source of her scent. It was coming from a small fire pit, but she was nowhere to be seen. Her scent was there, that was for sure, but where was she? Taking another look around, he realized she couldn't have gone far. Why? The trail of clothes she left behind was a good indicator of her close presence. Picking the clothes one by one, he started following their trail. Her boots, her belt, her skinny jeans, her white socks, her hoodie, wet where she had bled, her swimming top and finally her panties. And that was when it hit him.

She was naked.

He heard her humming along with the sound of splashes. She was washing herself. He too would like to wash the blood if something like that happened to him. He saw the trail of her arctic blue hair underwater before he saw her. She rose from the depths of the water and kept her back to him, her small hands combing through her hair. He dropped the items he was holding near the water and sat down against a rock, his back to her.

"I heard you coming." She spoke.

When she received no answer, she continued "I would ask you what are you doing here, but I guess I already know the answer. You came to make sure I didn't get myself killed.

"You didn't have to worry, though. The worst thing that can happen is me tripping on a rock and hitting my head. I can die, but hey, who cares?" she said. At her last words, Dominic let out a growl. He cared. He was keeping her on watch, he was keeping her safe.

"I'm sorry for running away from you. I guess I wanted to keep in mind that, if I stayed away from you, then the threat wouldn't be real and that everything was fine. You were fine. I guess those were just delusions of a girl." She explained "That… Demon. She asked me to deliver you a message. She asked me to tell you… That she was coming for your head. Maybe if I hadn't picked up that damned rose…"

He heard the water move and, from the corner of his eye, he saw her rise. She called out his name, but he didn't want to take advantage of the moment. But when she hissed his name, he sighed and stood up, turning to her. It was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Bo was standing in the water, in all of her naked glory, right in front of him. The water reached her hips and covered from there, and her wet hair covered her voluptuous breasts. One of her hands was over her chest, and the other one drew circles in the water.

Gulping, Dominic took a step forward. He had seen beautiful females before, demons and humans, but none compared to Bo. She just stood there, not caring that he watched her bare. She just stood there, gazing into his eyes. And when she moved, the demon had to do everything in his power to not take her right there. She walked to him, stepping out of the water and standing inches away from him. He could hear her heartbeat, it was faster than his own. She just stood there, naked, right in front of him.

And then, she kissed him.

She cupped his cheek with one hand, and with the other, she grabbed his wrist. Standing on the tip of her toes, she pressed her lips against his. He lost his mind the second their lips touched. Her scent, so close to him and yet so distant. Her touch, wet by the water, held him still, even though her grip wasn't that strong. Her presence, more powerful than ever, met his with quiet and simple actions. And when she broke away, she was smiling. Like she was proud of herself. And just like that, she walked away from him, picking her clothes from the floor and walking to the fire she let on.

He wanted to make a move, but he was paralyzed. She had paralyzed him with her seduction spell, and he didn't even fight back. He was too wrapped in her to make a move. He heard the sound of leaves crushing and turned back. She was almost dressed. Her jeans and boots were on, and she was currently buckling her belt. Her torso was still bare, and the sight of her naked back was almost too much for him. Her hair was still covering her chest, allowing him the view of the couple of scars she had. One on her right shoulder blade, a round shape. Over her left kidney, a two inches long scar. On her hip line, three deep cuts.

"You like my scars?" she asked, not looking at him. "They have quite a history, I must tell you."

She put on her swimming top and side-eyed him, before motioning to come closer. And so he did. "The one over my kidney" she explained "I received that one when I tried to save a woman from being robbed. I guess I did the right thing, but I ended up getting hurt. The other three were punishment. My father found out I had been lying to help a friend and he made those to remind me that I shouldn't lie. It still happens now. I can't lie. And the round shape? It's a bullet wound. I got that selling my father to the police. He went away for good, but his followers decided to take vengeance on me."

He stood there silent. There is nothing he can say or do to make up to her. He watches her dress the hoodie, and then take out a patch from her pocket and place it on her neck. After that, she turns to him and smiles, before shaking her head and walking to the water, in order to put out the fire. He helps her. It's the only thing he can do. And, after the fire was out, she walks away, him right behind her.

* * *

 **A/N: There you have it! A small gathering of thoughts and a jump in the story! Who would have thought that Bo would have the balls to kiss Dominic, being completely naked?! Let me know your thoughts on the matter and fav, follow and especially review and I leave here kisses and hugs for whoever wants them!**

 **LoneeWolf :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi there!**

 **I guess today is hot, I mean, I can't be sure because I haven't left the house, but it looks hot. The sun is shining. Anyway, today is a fresh new chapter and fresh news for you! I'm not very talkative today, so...**

 **Review Answer Time!**

 **\- LadyDiamond92, it's quite alright! I'm glad you liked the chapter :)**

 **Midnight Sin 009 ain't here today, but we'll miss him... Anyway,**

 **ON THE FIC!**

* * *

"Inuyasha?" Kagome called, turning around.

She saw the half demon crouching to a little boy, playing with his tiny hands. She smiled and turned to the herbs she was picking. It had been two weeks since she had come to the Feudal Era again, and she had no thoughts on going back to her own time. She felt too good there. She had her friends, her lover, her best friend and all of her love with her. Family, she could create a new one. Her friends were already part of her family. And Inuyasha and her sure had already started working on that.

"What is it?" his voice awaked her from her thoughs. She looked up to see Inuyasha holding the baby boy in his arms.

"I… It's nothing special. Are you busy?" she asked.

"No. What is it?"

"I was wondering… That night, when you and I… You know, for the first time… What led you to it?" Kagome questioned, blushing when thoughts of the passionate night flooded her mind.

"Oh." He let out, and blushed too "I… I guess I had been dreaming about that night since a long time ago… And I wanted to make you fully mine."

"Oh… That's all?"

"I guess…" he scratched the back of his head, while holding the baby to his chest "I don't really know what you want me to say…"

"Never mind." She said "What is up with this mark anyway?"

"This mark…" Inuyasha told her, caressing the moon shaped scar on the junction of her neck "Is the physical mark that shows every demon that your mine. When a person is mated, their scent changes. It mixes with the others. It's like when a woman is pregnant. She has her personal scent and the baby's scent."

"Then what am I to you?" she asked, titling her head.

"Well… To me, you're my lover, my soulmate. To the demons, you're my mate. To the humans… It's the closest thing that you have to a marriage."

"So you're telling me that this scar… This scar that appeared in the night that we first made love… Means that I'm your wife?"

"Pretty much, yeah…" he blushed deeply, and turned his attention to the little boy, whom was currently fisting his fire rat.

"Oh, Inuyasha…" Kagome let out. He turned to look at her and Kagome kissed him softly on the lips. "Are you thinking about having one of your own?"

"Huh?" he let out, and then he realized that she was talking about the baby. Blushing even more, he whispered "Maybe… But not now… I don't want you to become pregnant under the radar of this new enemy."

"Speaking of which… Any news?"

"No. The fact that you gave us that rose clue reminded me that both me and Dominic have smelled roses when we jumped on that guy confirms that what we have been after is the same demon that attacked you girls. And we are still trying to track him down, but so far nothing."

"I see..." she let out, turning back to her herbs. "How is Dominic doing?"

"What do you mean?" Inuyasha asked, sitting down next to her.

"I've been noticing small things. Dominic can't take his eyes off Bo... And she's growing distant. I don't know how to talk to her, because honestly, I don't have much time available and she's... She's acting strange. She takes her bag and leaves when the sun rises and only comes back when the moon is up in the sky. And every day is this routine. I don't know what to do anymore, Inuyasha..."

"Talk to her."

"But I-" she started, but Inuyasha stopped her, saying "Hey. How do you think I coped with you being mad at me? I can't count the number of times that I crossed the well just to see you. You just have to push it. "

"Okay…" she let out, looking up to the blue sky.

 **.-ae-.**

It was settled. It was today that Kagome would find out what was wrong with Bo. She sat up in and looked outside, where the sun was rising, and she saw a figure exit Kaede's hut. Putting on her shoes, Kagome kissed Inuyasha's sleeping form and exited their hut, following the girl close by. Bo was walking in the forest's direction, and Kagome couldn't understand why. She spent all day in the forest doing what? Continuing her stakeout, Kagome frowned when the arctic blue haired girl stopped.

The girl took a knee and fetched something from her bag. A cookie. Throwing it to the hair, a quick figure snatched it and landed on another tree, hiding quickly. And then, Bo continued to walk. She walked and walked, deep inside the woods. It was amazing how she managed to guide herself within those woods. The girl had a great orientation scent; that much Kagome knew.

"I'm here." Bo called out.

And, from the tree branch above her, vines slid down and wrapped around her, allowing the girl to climb up. Kagome caught one of those vines and was pulled up, following Bo. When she stopped, she saw Bo walk inside the main tree branch and followed her. What she saw inside was not what she was expecting. She had thought of a wooden staircase down, maybe a slide, but never had she considered a white staircase with a golden rail. It went down in a spiral, and Kagome could not see the end of it.

But nevertheless she followed it.

Because this was Bo. And just like the Austrian girl would go to the end of the world and back for her, so would Kagome for her. When she reached the last step, she looked around. She wasn't in any demon territory she had stepped before. Right in front of her was a large white room, with white floors and walls in tile and golden flowery details. It looked like an ancient Greek palace. Except that the robes weren't blue.

The intense smell of rose hit her square the moment she stepped in. For a second, she thought back to the demon that attacked them, but after seeing Bo receive a necklace of flowers from a little girl, she figure that Bo trusted them. As much as she could, anyway. And when she was about to call Bo, a young male showed up in front of her. A handsome male, with spiky brown hair and silvery eyes.

"Takuya?" Kagome called, surprised.

"Excuse me?" he asked back "No, mi lady, you are mistaken. My name is Taylan."

"Oh, I'm sorry. You look like someone I knew." She smiled.

"Perhaps from another life, doll?" he questioned, his eyes staring into her soul.

"What? How do you know that?" Kagome shot up, surprised.

"Your friend is quite a talkative one, doll. I deduce that she is the reason you're here."

"She is…"Kagome let out, looking around "What is here, anyway?"

"Here is the home of love. Home of passion and Nirvana. Partnership and conversation. Friendship and loyalty. Everything of good that we have resides here. People come here to reach the higher power. But only a few are allowed to enter. And those few, once they enter, our doors are opened for them until the worlds' end. We call it 'Passion Paradise'."

"And Bo? How was she allowed?"

"We heard her crying on our roots. We felt her tears burn our skin. And her heart was so full of love that we opened the doors for her."

"And me?"

"You, mi lady, carry on your heart the love of two lifetimes. And in both, you have loved the same man. We are fascinated by you, doll. That was what granted your entrance."

"Inuyasha…" she whispered, smiling "Can I see Bo? And talk to her?"

"Of course, follow me." Taylan said.

He escorted Kagome through the hallway, passing children playing and adults being fed by others, and other private rooms where characteristically sounds of pleasure were let out. Behind the biggest red silky curtain, Kagome heard laughter. And, between all the harmonic sounds, the raven haired girl discovered the cute snorty sound that was Bo's laughter. It made her smile. She pushed the curtain open with Taylan's help and stepped inside.

In the middle of the room was a large square bed, with no bed head nor pools. Said bed was covered with silky white sheets that dragged on the floor. And it was in that bed that Bo laid. But she wasn't alone. She had three people in bed with her. One, a beautiful curly haired brunette with blue eyes held Bo's head in her lap, caressing her arctic blue locks. A male laid next to her legs, caressing her jean-clad thigh. And another woman, this one with dark hair and hazel eyes looked at her, while drawing soft circles on the girl's stomach.

It wasn't odd for Kagome to visualize the polygamy and bisexuality in front of her. She had known for a long time that Bo was both, but she also knew that the girl could give her heart to one and one person alone, with no looking back. But, not minding the erotic session that was happening before her eyes, Kagome jumped into Bo's arms.

"Ouch!" the girl let out, sinking in the bed.

"Bo!" the raven haired girl called out.

"Kagome?" Bo called, looking down at the girl "What are you doing here?"

"I came to get you…" she said, sitting up on the bluenette's stomach, while watching the dark haired beauty and the male leave the bed. "I miss you, Bo… I barely see you anymore. I wanna talk to you, and I can't. I know you're hurt and you feel powerless, but…."

"Kags, you've got it all wrong." Bo said, allowing the curly haired brunette to continue caressing her hair "I come here because I need peace. It's too much out there. Miroku is always looking at me with pity. Sango is the same. Their kids stay away from me. Shippo is scared that I might snap. Ippo too! Inuyasha just doesn't like me. And Dominic… Dom can't even look me in the eye. He doesn't touch me, he's afraid that I might break. I can't deal with that again. You know that."

"Then let me help you." Kagome begged "Let them know you can take care of yourself. Let them know you're strong. Let me show you off to everyone."

"And then what?"

"And then, they won't feel pity. They won't run away, they won't be afraid of you. They will like you. And they won't treat you like glass. They will fight for you. With you! I promise."

"Are you sure you want to make that promise?" Bo asked, looking up to her.

"I know I wanna make that promise." The priestess affirmed, smiling.

"Okay. Then I'm gonna need you to do something for me, okay?"

"Anything." Kagome said.

"Find something that can cure me. Because that rose… Was poisoned."

 **.-ae-.**

"Dominic?" Inuyasha called out, placing the Tetsaiga back in its sheath. A huff was heard and the half-demon continued "What is going on?"

When the demon didn't answer, Inuyasha continued "With you and Bo. I mean, you were all over her and now you keep yourself more than a meter away from her. What the hell is going on? I keep trying to find out, Kagome keeps trying to push it, but that damned girl just doesn't break! Kagome is worried about her and, so am I starting to become."

A confused look was all it took to Inuyasha to understand that Dominic didn't know what the white haired male was talking about. Sighing, he asked "Are you serious? You haven't noticed the change in her scent? I know for a fact that she isn't pregnant, you would never let that happen. I know she hasn't been around others enough to maintain their smell on her. At least for every single time. And she has been acting kinda weird. And the smell is somewhat sickening. So that only leaves… Disease."

"But that's what my nose is telling me." Inuyasha continued, smirking internally when he saw the behavior change in the demon "Who knows, it has been fooled before. Maybe you could give me a different opinion."

The two males continued their journey. They had been hired to track down the demon that was haunting a village, and so far, it had led them to a mountain, where the demon had settled upon, a couple of days ago. They had left that morning, and at that moment, the sun was high in the sky and they were almost arriving. The reports were that the villagers were being cursed with poison, but they didn't know the source. That was up to Inuyasha and Dominic to find out. And eliminate.

"Here we are."

They looked around. There was nothing there. Just rocks and dusty ground. Nothing that could indicate that a demon had stablished his domain there. But still, they were ready for a battle. And for the killing, if it came down to that. Dominic had stopped walking and was looking around, jade green eyes focused and suspicious. Inuyasha, on the other hand, had sat on a rock and started to curse on the villagers, for being a bunch of 'ignorant' and 'stupid-ass dicks' while clutching to the hilt of the sword.

But he soon stopped when a strong wind started to pick up. It formed a small swirl in front of them, drawing them in. Dominic was growling angrily, his nature had always taught him to never let down his guard. And right now, they were up to the tip of his spiky hair. As to Inuyasha, he rethought the last kiss he had given to Kagome, and wished that it wasn't the last one, while transforming the Tetsaiga. The swirl dissipated and it became the shape of a human figure, covered by a dark furry cape.

"It's you!" Inuyasha exclaimed "You're the one that attacked the girls!"

"Girls?" a high pitched voice asked out, belonging to no other than the demon that attacked the females "They can't even be considered children, let alone girls. I myself, on the other way around, am a full made woman."

"The hell you are!" Inuyasha spat "You're just the bitch that dared to hurt my friends! And you're gonna pay!"

"Shut it, you low breed dog!" the demon said, sending Inuyasha flying across the field "I have no business with you. I'm here to talk to Dominic."

"Stay away!" Inuyasha shouted, but with no avail. The demon walked to Dominic and raised her hand, caressing his face.

"The only thought in my mind was to kill you, Dominic. After what you have done to me, I wanted nothing more. But, after a short visit to my old friends… I came to find out that death is a relief. Death is a blessing for those whom live tormented. I don't want that for you, my love. I want you to suffer. So, against my own desires, I'm not going to kill you. I'm gonna break you. I'm gonna destroy you."

"And how are you gonna do that?" Inuyasha shouted, trying to attack the demon again, but failing.

"Easy, my little puppy." The demon said, grabbing Dominic's chin "That girl… Bo? You're gonna hold her while watching the life drain from her eyes, to never be seen again. And in her stomach, my thorn will be glowing."

Dominic's rage was something that Inuyasha could have never predicted. The demon ripped the demon's hand from his face and tried to decapitate her with his bare hands, but the cloaked figure was too fast. But the demon's growl was something that didn't escape his sensitive ears. He really was mad at the figure for saying those things, but was it really necessary for just a human life? The figure disappeared from his grasp only to return again at the edge of the mountain. A short feminine giggle was heard before it disappeared for good, and Inuyasha only saw the jade in Dominic's eyes before seeing the demon take off.

* * *

 **A/N: There you have it! Bo is sick, could Kagome save her? And what will Dominic do now that he found out the truth? Let me know your thoughts on the matter and fav, follow and especially review and I leave here kisses and hugs for whoever wants them!**

 **LoneeWolf :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yo, what's up?**

 **Feeling really gangsta today, so I'm just gonna leave the chapter here without any references to the weather or any type of small talk. Straight now to the reviews!**

 **REVIEW ANSWER TIME!**

 **\- LadyDiamond92, I'm glad you liked it, and I'm sorry if the ending was a bit sad... But overall, it seems like you liked it, so great! Read ahead!**

 **\- Midnight Sin 009, thank you sempai! You're the best... :D**

 **OH! My man Scott Hoying just got in a solo! (For those who don't know who Scott is, is one of the lead singers from Pentatonix). I'm out, that boy is gonna blow me up!**

 **ON THE FIC!**

* * *

"Okay, this should do it…" Kagome let out, finishing crushing the leaves. She looked up to Bo, whom had a disgusted look on her face, and said "Oh, come on. It looks worse than it actually is."

"Am I gonna eat that thing? Or is that a balm that you're going to put in my finger?"

"It's a thing that you're going to eat and a balm."

"You are the worst." Bo let out, yelping when Kagome applied the stinging cream on her finger.

"Shut up, you little kid." Kagome told her, smirking, Grabbing a wooden spoon, she picked up a piece of the moist cream and shoved it on Bo's face, making her twitch her nose in disgust.

"I ain't eating that shit!" She yelled.

"Bo, the faster you eat this, the better it will be for you."

"Why?"

"Because this is going to make you numb, and you're going to feel dizzy and you're gonna pass out for the next twelve hours. And you need to have something on your stomach when you wake up." Kagome explained, losing her smile.

"Fine..." The bluenette let out, taking the bowl from Kagome's hands "But I can feed it to myself."

"Fine, stubborn bitch." Kagome huffed and stood up, walking out of the hut. She immediately found Inuyasha's eyes and smiled, saying "She will be fine."

"How bad is it?" he asked.

"Well, to be truthful…" she let out, lowering her voice "Bad. I'm not sure how effective the antidote might be when it has been two weeks since she was attacked. But I got to hope for the best, Inuyasha. And right now, I'm praying that it works."

"I guess you have to pray a little harder…" he told her "She just passed out."

Kagome entered the hut again to see Bo indeed fast asleep, the empty brown bowl rolling around of the floor before it came to a stop thanks to Inuyasha's hand. She smiled and laid the girl down correctly, pulling the thin cover over her body and tucking her in. Planting a kiss on the girl's forehead, the priestess caressed her arctic blue locks before leaving the hut with Inuyasha by the hand.

.-ae-.

"Ne, Inuyasha?"

"What is it?"

"What do you think it will happen to Bo? I mean we both know that the medicine might not fully work. And I'm scared of losing her. She's the best thing that has ever happened to me, along with you guys and I can't stand the thought of losing her."

"Don't worry, Kagome… You won't lose her. I'm gonna make sure of that." He smiled softly to her.

"Thank you, Inuyasha. I really appreciate that." She smiled brightly.

"Of course…" he said, looking away "I'd do anything for you…"

"Oh, Inuyasha…" she whispered, looking up to him.

"But still, as long as I can keep you happy and with me and I can control Dominic's range of attention, everything is fine by me."

"What do you mean, range of attention?"

"You know these last few weeks, when Bo would disappear?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah. She went away to get away from this environment. I told you that, didn't I?"

"Briefly. I noticed that Dominic was distracted. There was a demon that was easy to catch one time, and Dominic almost lost his arm in the fight. He's distracted, Kagome. And it's rare to acknowledge that Dominic is distracted, let alone see it! And I know that it's about Bo. Ever since she kissed him on that lake, I-"

"WHAT?! What do you mean, they kissed?"

"Exactly what I said. They kissed. I saw it written all over Dominic's face when he came back late on the full moon."

"How? Why? And how come you never told me that?!"

"I thought you knew. And I don't know how nor why. Ask them yourself."

"I'm planning on it!" Kagome exclaimed, fisting her hand. Inuyasha chuckled and continued their walk back to his hut.

Once they arrived, Inuyasha pushed the door open and allowed Kagome to pass, before entering and closing it behind himself. Kagome smiled and the familiar view. She had never been there before the three years they were apart, which was when the house was built, but she recognized it because it reminded her of home. It wasn't just a one room house, it was a full house. The room they were standing was the living room, with a small stoned fireplace and two large and comfortable cots.

The kitchen, connected to the living room, had a hand made wooden table with two chairs and a small counter which Kagome suspected that it was to resemble the full equipped kitchen that she had back in her time. Leaving the kitchen and walking down a corridor, Kagome opened a door on her left, because the room at her right was empty. On the left door was a large bedroom, with a queen sized wooden bed, two bedside tables and a wooden chest on the feet of the bed. Inside such chest resided Kagome's futurist clothes and items.

"Inuyasha, can I ask you something?" Kagome asked, turning to him.

"Shoot." He said, lying down on their bed.

"Did you built this house for yourself or did you built it thinking that I would come back? And remembering all this small things from my house?"

"A little bit of both, I admit…" he blushed. She smiled and lied down next to him, whispering "I'm glad…"

"Why is that?" He asked, cupping her cheek.

"Because it means, that not even for once, you stopped thinking about me..." She told him, enjoying the warmth that emanated from his hand.

"Of course I never stopped thinking about you... Kagome, you are the most important thing in my life... Every demon I fought was in the thought that I was making this world better for you, when you returned..."

"Oh, Inuyasha..." She whispered, pressing her lips against his in a soft move.

The half demon smiled and kissed back harder, easily slipping his arm around her back and laying her down on the bed, pushing himself over her. Kagome let out a cute whimper when Inuyasha bit her bottom lip, but opened her mouth nevertheless, to grant him passage. After blushing at the groan he let out when Kagome palmed the skin under his belly button, the girl flipped them and smirked, before leaning down and kissing him again.

.-ae-.

Bo was watching Ippo fishing with Shippo, the two kitsunes laughing in unisson. Besides the sitting bluenette was Kirara, sleeping. Or at least she appeared so. Dominic was sitting under a tree, eyes closed and Miroku was playing with the twins, their mother doing the laundry on the lake below. Inuyasha was helping Kaede and Kagome hadn't returned yet. The mother of three, finishing her chores, returned to her husband's side, smiling when the twins said that they wanted to play with the baby.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha exclaimed, watching his mate walking slowly to the village, coming from the forest.

But the raven haired girl didn't answer him, she just continued her slow pace. Her eyes never left the horizon. Inuyasha moved in front of her, but the girl only went around him. Frowning, the half demon tried to take her hand in his, but she pulled away with a harsh movement. Miroku, noticing such animosity, voiced his concerns, asking if Kagome was okay. When she didn't answer, the monk stood up, but the raven haired girl only pulled away from him.

"Kagome, what's going on?" Bo asked, standing up and walking to the girl. But the girl ignored her.

"Kagome?" it was Shippo's time to be worried.

But she answered to none of them. Instead, she walked to Kaede and took her bow and arrows. Placing the quiver on her shoulder, she removed one of the arrows and placed it on the bow, pulling the cord behind and shooting it in Dominic's direction. If not for the quick reflexes of the demon, his head would have been pierced by the sacred arrow. Instead, he jumped out of his seat, and balanced himself in the tree branch where he had jumped to. Immediate shouts were let out, and Inuyasha tried to take the weapon from Kagome's hand, but the priestess threatened him too.

"Kags, what are you doing?" Bo calmly asked, walking to the girl "What happened? What did Dom do?"

But the girl spoke nothing. So, with the quick move that life had taught her to draw, Bo grabbed the tip of the arrow and the bow at the same time and pulled them down, while delivering a hard punch on the girl's cheek. Inuyasha moved to protect his mate, but Bo warned them to stay back. Smirking when she saw Kagome wipe her mouth with the back of her hand, she delivered another punch, not being surprised when the priestess blocked her.

"You did learn a couple of things from me, huh?" Bo smirked "I don't know where you got this anger, Kags, maybe it has something to do with that thorn in your left palm, but I ain't gonna wait to see if my theory is correct. I'm gonna knock you out and then I'm gonna take that away."

Kagome advanced with an uppercut, but Bo blocked it and kicked her in the ribs. Grabbing her leg, Kagome smirked, but Bo only jumped and kicked the priestess' head with the other, spinning in the air and crashing both down on the floor. Kagome growled and stood up, trying to punch the girl, but the bluenette blocked her arm and twisted her body, grabbing her arm between her legs and locking her arm. Sending her other arm, Kagome punched Bo's stomach and freed herself from the lock. The bluenette groaned, but soon stood up, growling:

"You're killing Dominic over my dead fucking body."

"So be it." the raven haired girl finally said, grabbing her bow and an arrow and shooting.

Bo opened her eyes. Her breath came out harsh, like it was a much needed whiff of pure air. Sitting up, she allowed herself to close her eyes once more and take slow deep breaths, to calm down her beating heart. She could still feel the arrow piercing her stomach. Tapping her torso, she felt nothing. But the feeling was still there. It was just a jump scare, it was just a dream. What kind of dream was that, though? Slowly reopening her eyes, she saw the person at the feet of her sleeping chamber.

Dominic.

He eyed her curiously, but worried. Trying to figure out what was wrong, what had caused her to wake up so suddenly and so harshly. Her eyes were focused on his, and they trembled with emotion. Gulping, the male tried to advert his gaze but with no chance. Those pools of deep caramel were fixed on his, and didn't let them get away. Fortunately, she broke her gaze and entwined her fingers, eyeing the same ones. Her heartbeat was slowing down, and that was all she wanted because, by the look of his face, he could clearly hear the rapid 'thumps'.

"It was just a bad dream," she explained "so don't need to get all worked up. You can go back to do you."

But he said nothing. He only took her hands in one of his, stilling her moving fingers, and looked into her eyes, cupping her cheek with his other hand. He offered her a tiny smile, before leaning in and resting his forehead against hers. She gulped. He was too close. Their noses were almost touching, and she knew that all it took was one small tilt to their lips to touch. And apparently, he thought so too, because he turned his head slightly, ready to kiss her. His lips were inches over hers; she could already feel their heat. And, she was about to press hers against his when-

"Ysa!"

A small kitsune entered the hut in a quick run inside and threw himself at Bo. It didn't took the girl long to figure out that the small ball of ginger fur twisting on her lap was Ippo. She broke away from Dominic and caressed the kid's fur, smiling when he purred. The warmth that the little boy emanated was warming her on the inside, and for a second, the girl felt home. Looking up, she saw Dominic's gaze on her, those pools of jade penetrating her soul. Blushing, the girl looked away, but the wish of wanting to grab him by the collar and kiss him senseless was there. He had just confirmed that he wanted to do that, he moved first! But Ippo was an innocent little boy, and if there was anything that Bo wanted to preserve was the innocence of someone.

"I missed you, Ysa!" Ippo shouted, fisting the hem of the girl's hoodie.

"I missed you too, Ippo..." Bo sweetly said "I had to go away for a while, but I'm back now."

"You won't leave again, right?" he asked, looking at her with his big charcoal eyes.

"I can't promise that, Ippo, but I'll try, okay?"

"Okay, Ysa..." he said, and cuddled of her lap to find a better position. Seeing Dominic's gaze on her, she started:

"It was just a bad dream. Must had been a side effect of the medicine. You know, hallucinations and such." when he said nothing, she continued "Everyone was doing they and Kagome showed up, and she was acting weird. When she threatened to kill you, I stepped in and fought her. I managed to get a good landing or two before she got a hold of the bow and arrow again. And she shot me."

He eyed her for a second before shaking his head and kissed her forehead and laying down on her bed, placing his arms behind his head. She eyed him for a second before picking Ippo in her arms and cuddling him against her chest, laying her head on his chest after. She could hear his soft breathing and his slow beating heart, and somehow that relaxed her. It had been a long time since she allowed herself to look and feel this vulnerable around someone, let alone a demon. Her hair was cascading on the bed, looking as a piece of heaven had fallen down and stayed.

"Thank you..." she let out, closing her eyes "Really. Most people had already given up on me a long time ago. But you don't. I wonder why..."

Dominic wanted to answer her. He really did. But the thing was, he didn't even know it himself. So, he settled by removing one arm from under his head and wrapping it around her middle back, pulling her to him. It was hard to be this close to her. He had one rule, and that was never get too close to people. And, with her, he ended up breaking that same rule. He was on the verge of falling down a cliff and she was the taunting voice that seduced him into coming down. She was telling she could teach him how to fly, when the result was him dying on the fall. So he settled for the silence, and she didn't seem bothered by so. She just laid there, wrapped around him. And, when he took notice, she was asleep.

* * *

 **A/N: There you have it! What did you think about Dominic's move? Let me know your thoughts on the matter and fav, follow and especially review and I leave here kisses and hugs for whoever wants them!**

 **LoneeWolf :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey there, people!**

 **How's it going on that side of the world? Here's just fine, the sky is a little grey, but hey, some days grey other days blue. So, I know I probably haven't posted in a while, but I've been busy with my other fic, if you would like to check it out! Not much to say today, I hope everything is going good with you, and lot's of love! As to LadyDiamond92, I'm glad you like the multi-side style of the story, and I lub u gurl! Keep strong!**

 **ON THE FIC!**

* * *

It was a brand new day, as the sunlight entered through the windows of the hut. Ippo opened his eyes, enjoying the warmth the small hands that held him provided him. Standing up, he saw where he was. He was being held by Bo, pressed against her stomach. Jumping out of her embrace, he settled for admiring the view in front of him.

Dominic was lying down, stomach up, with one arm behind his head, and the other wrapped around Bo, his fingers entwined with her hair. As to the girl, she was curled up against him, facing him, her head on his shoulders and her legs interlaced with his. Her hands, before holding Ippo, now had moved: One over his stomach and the other over her own chest. They looked so peaceful, so Ippo let them sleep, and ran out of find Shippo.

The other kitsune was already up, playing with a ferret that he had created with his fox fire. Ippo immediately joined him, adoring the perfection of the animal on Shippo's hands, and begged him to tell him how to do it. And quickly, they stood busy, the tiny ferret hopping around the two kitsunes. Kagome arrived the village soon after, and joined the two foxes, before walking to a freshly-awaked Kaede. Inuyasha picked up one of the twins and set her on his shoulders, before greeting Miroku and Sango, each carrying a toddler. It wasn't long before Bo and Dominc joined the picture, and everything was back to the way there was.

Bo was watching Ippo fishing with Shippo, the two kitsunes laughing in unison. Besides the sitting bluenette was Kirara, sleeping. Or at least she appeared so. Dominic was sitting under a tree, eyes closed and Miroku was playing with the twins, their mother doing the laundry on the lake below. Inuyasha was helping Kaede and Kagome hadn't returned yet. The mother of three, finishing her chores, returned to her husband's side, smiling when the twins said that they wanted to play with the baby.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha exclaimed, watching his mate walking slowly to the village, coming from the forest.

But the raven haired girl didn't answer him, she just continued her slow pace. Her eyes never left the horizon. Inuyasha moved in front of her, but the girl only went around him. Frowning, the half demon tried to take her hand in his, but she pulled away with a harsh movement. Miroku, noticing such animosity, voiced his concerns, asking if Kagome was okay. When she didn't answer, the monk stood up, but the raven haired girl only pulled away from him.

"Kagome, what's going on?" Bo asked, standing up and walking to the girl. But the girl ignored her.

"Kagome?" it was Shippo's time to be worried.

But she answered to none of them. Instead, she walked to Kaede and took her bow and arrows. Placing the quiver on her shoulder, she removed one of the arrows and placed it on the bow, pulling the cord behind and shooting it in Dominic's direction. If not for the quick reflexes of the demon, his head would have been pierced by the sacred arrow. Instead, he jumped out of his seat, and balanced himself in the tree branch where he had jumped to. Immediate shouts were let out, and Inuyasha tried to take the weapon from Kagome's hand, but the priestess threatened him too.

"Kags, what are you doing?" Bo calmly asked, walking to the girl "What happened? What did Dom do?"

But the girl spoke nothing. So, with the quick move that life had taught her to draw, Bo grabbed the tip of the arrow and the bow at the same time and pulled them down, while delivering a hard punch on the girl's cheek. Inuyasha moved to protect his mate, but Bo warned them to stay back. Smirking when she saw Kagome wipe her mouth with the back of her hand, she delivered another punch, not being surprised when the priestess blocked her.

"You did learn a couple of things from me, huh?" Bo smirked "I don't know where you got this anger, Kags, maybe it has something to do with that mark on your forehead, but I ain't gonna wait to see if my theory is correct. I'm gonna knock you out and then I'm gonna find a way to erase that thing."

Kagome advanced with an uppercut, but Bo blocked it and kicked her in the ribs. Grabbing her leg, Kagome smirked, but Bo only jumped and kicked the priestess' head with the other, spinning in the air and crashing both down on the floor. Kagome growled and stood up, trying to punch the girl, but the bluenette blocked her arm and twisted her body, grabbing her arm between her legs and locking her arm. Sending her other arm, Kagome punched Bo's stomach and freed herself from the lock. The bluenette groaned, but soon stood up, growling:

"You're killing Dominic over my dead fucking body."

"So be it." the raven haired girl finally said, grabbing her bow and an arrow and shooting.

It seemed like time had stopped. Once more, Bo had sacrificed herself for Dominic with no regrets. She knew what she felt about the quiet demon, and she was willing to put her life on the line for that same powerful feeling. Again. Except that, this time, it wasn't a dream. So, she waited for the pain, for the call of reality. Her fate. The decision that put an end her life. The reckless move that she, so bravely, made.

But it never came.

The piercing arrow never crossed her, the skin was never ripped, the blood never soaked her hoodie. That was the way things were supposed to go. And, when she looked up, she realized why such had happened. Ippo was standing, alarmed, pointing something at her. And, when Bo noticed, she gasped. Standing in front of her was turtle created with Ippo's blue fire. And, piercing its shell was the arrow. Everyone stood petrified, looking at the suffering turtle. And Bo, noticing that Kagome was distracted too, jumped over the turtle and punched Kagome right on the head, still in the air, knocking her out.

 **.-ae-.**

Kagome opened her eyes and groaned. The pain in her head was too much for her to bear. A hand flew immediately to her forehead, where she detected a bump, knowing perfectly that she had hit her head. She was about to start preparing an apology in her head to Inuyasha when her vision became clear and she saw where she was. She was inside Kaede's hut, and she wasn't alone. Everyone, except Dominic, was in there, just waiting for her to wake up. Once she did, Inuyasha jumped and pulled her into his tight embrace.

"Ugh, what happened?" the priestess asked, looking up to her lover.

"You tell us. You showed up from the forest acting strange and suddenly, your only desire was to kill Dominic." Sango said.

"Oh. How is he? Is he alright?"

"Yeah." Miroku assured her "He's lying on the roof."

"What happened, child?" Kaede asked, worried.

"Well… I was walking around the forest, looking for some berries when I encountered the demon we have been dealing with. She started talking to me, like she was an old friend of mine. Asking how life was going, how Inuyasha was, the twins and the baby. Miroku and Sango… All those things. And I told her to bite me. And she was like 'I will be doomed if I allowed a mortal to talk to me in such demeanor manner!' and I'm like 'Let me shoot an arrow through that head and we'll see who's immortal'. And she laughs. And then, she took off her hoodie."

"You saw her face?" Shippo asked.

"Yeah. She is the most beautiful demon I have ever seen. Pale skin, heart-shaped face, big sapphire eyes with heavy lashes, plump lips, long wavy golden hair. She's like a goddess. If not really a goddess. And then she says that I will have the blood of innocents in my hands and, out of nowhere, she was pressing two fingers against my forehead and I blacked out. All I remember is sound. I remember fighting and screams and then I woke up here."

"Did you know you were being controlled?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah. I had that feeling. How did you break me out of it? Is she dead?"

"No. Not yet." Miroku said.

"Then how?"

"Cognitive re-calibration." Bo smirked "That's how I got you back."

"What now?" Kagome asked, frowning.

"I hit you really hard in the head." The bluenette explained. Kagome shook her head and let out a few giggles, before saying "Thank you, but my head is killing me. Can I go to sleep?"

"Go. I'll be here when you wake up." Inuyasha smiled down to her "Bo, can we talk?"

"Okay, I guess." She shrugged, walking out with Inuyasha behind her.

The two walked towards the forest, leaving the group behind, confused. Even Dominic, whom had sat up on the roof of the hut they were in, cocked an eyebrow. But quickly dismissed them, and ran in the opposite direction. Inuyasha walked her towards the sacred tree and sat on the roots, before motioning Bo to come closer to him. So she did, and when she was at arm's length, he sighed and closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Am I in trouble?" Bo asked.

"Why would you be?"

"Hum, because for the looks on your face, I did something very wrong." She stated "Is this about me hanging your coat on the top of a tree when me, Shippo, Ippo and Kagome were playing 'Capture the Flag'?"

"No. Wait, that was you?" Inuyasha asked, surprised.

"Yes…? Look, Kagome said we needed something big enough, so I found your coat lying on Kag's room and I took it. Sorry."

"It's… Never mind that." Inuyasha growled "What is your business here?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You're killing Dominic, little by little. He's distracted, he can't stop thinking about you, whenever he's around you, the world ceases to exist, and I can't deal with that anymore! I need Dominic's head focused on the game, Ysabeau, and you're not letting it happen. And I'm done. I don't know what you are, but you're not going to be Dominic's death."

"'What' I am? What is that supposed to mean?"

"You can't be human. Humans don't survive a poisoning like that. Humans don't fight with the strength that you have. Humans are not powerful, contagious like you. Humans don't seduce a great demon like Dominic into a lap puppy within days like you did. And I don't care if it breaks Kagome's heart; I'm not letting you go through with this anymore."

"You think I'm not human?" Bo let out, frowning. But before Inuyasha could speak, she started:

"You don't know me, Inuyasha. You say that I shouldn't be able to survive the poison, but you don't know what illness came down on me. You say that humans don't fight with strength that I have, but you don't know what I've been through. You say I'm not supposed to be powerful, contagious, but you don't know the relationships I had. You say I couldn't seduce a great demon like Dominic… But you don't know who I am."

"What is there to know?"

"Of all the people Kagome had told me about in this Era, you were the one I identified with the most. Because you know what it is to never have someone to relay on, you know what it feels like to be betrayed, broken…" she told him. "You say all those things, but you don't know a thing about me. So I'm gonna tell you the story of my fucked up life."

Inuyasha gulped, but Bo continued "I was unwanted since the day my mother found out she was pregnant with me. I was refused, and I wasn't even born. I never gave any troubles, but once I was born, the trail of death and blood began to form behind me. My mother died giving birth to me. I never knew her. My father became bitter for that. It would be expected, from a leader of a powerful gang, that he would treat me like a fucking princess. But no. I was always refused, and most of my education was given by my father's right hand. The punishments were given by my father, and I can tell you they weren't light. Just some heavy beatings, if you prefer to hear the facts. And Jordan, my father's right hand, took take of my injuries. He too died, in a crossfire between our enemies and us."

"I-"

"Don't. After the only father figure that I knew was taken away from me by no other than the older brother of the boy I loved, I shut everyone out. I started hanging out with the lower puppets of my father's… 'Company'. My criminal life began there. Stealing, assaulting, trespassing… Minor things. Until I get arrested on a big job my crew was pulling. The big heads came. They told me I was going down. There was no way out of my situation, and my father didn't even move a finger to get me back. And I cut a deal. I'd hand over my father to the hands of justice and they make me disappear. And so it happens. He goes down, and I disappear. But they find me. And they try to kill me. My old crew. Turning on me."

"Bo…"

"I met someone when I was in the hospital, healing. The man of my life, or so I thought. He was everything I wasn't. Nice, smart, well educated, nice parents, cool life. I allow myself, after a very much scarred heart, to let him in. It was good. For a while, I guess. Until I find out I'm his dying wish. I, Ysabeau, am asked to end his life. He asked me to put a bullet in his head. I refuse. And you know what happens? He pulls the trigger right in front of me. After that, I moved to Japan. And I found Kagome."

"I'm sorry, Bo… I didn't know."

"You couldn't. Not even Kagome knows. You say that I don't have the strength to fight. You say that I'm not powerful. How about now, Inuyasha? Am I powerful enough for you? Am I strong for you?"

"I…"

"I don't know in what matter you think you can protect Dominic, but you have my word as I won't ever let anything happen to that guy. I'm not a goddess, or a seducer, like you think I am, Inuyasha. But I can assure you that I was just as wrapped in Dom's spell as he was in mine. So, do whatever plans to push me and him apart. Please, just try. I can already assure you that they won't work."

"Why not?"

"You know the way you feel about Kags? Mate, as you call it?"

"Yes. What about it?"

"It only means that your heart was born to beat for her, as hers was born to beat for you. My heart beats for Dom, and I can tell that his beats for me. So just try and break us apart, Inuyasha. I will kill whoever stands before me and him. And I really don't care if I break Kagome's heart on the process. Just watch me."

* * *

 **A/N: Bo's background story has been revealed! Let me know your thoughts on the matter and fav, follow and especially review and I leave here kisses and hugs for whoever wants them!**

 **LoneeWolf :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**How ya'll doing?**

 **Today's good, I mean, the sun shines in the sky and I just finished my French homework, so it's cool! LadyDiamond92, I glad I can help you, really, and I love you too. You're the best. I'm glad you're enjoying this story, and I hope that all of you that read this story but don't review also like it, and I have nothing else to say!**

 **ON THE FIC!**

* * *

Bo walked inside Kaede's hut, where Kagome was resting, and sat on the duvet, watching the girl's sleeping form. It had been long since the brunette had allowed herself to sleep this peacefully, since there were so many factors that stopped her from relinquishing the well-deserved rest, beginning with the demon they were all chasing, and the smaller ones that threatened their lifestyle every day. But nevertheless, she was resting, and that was all that mattered.

"Damn, I thought you were going away." Her muffled voice was heard, and Bo smiled.

"Hey, Kags."

"Bo!" Kagome exclaimed, sitting up "I thought you were Inuyasha! Sorry."

"You don't wanna talk to your man?" she asked, pulling her hair up in a ponytail.

"It's not that…" the priestess explained "I wanted some time to myself… And no matter how bad I love Inuyasha, I still need my own space."

"You should tell him that." Bo suggested "He needs to know."

"Does he?" Kagome asked "I don't wanna hurt him."

"He won't be hurt, Kags. You're just asking him for a little space! That's all."

"I guess…" the brunette let out, putting a lock of dark hair behind her ear.

"How are you? Feeling better?"

"Yes. Very. I guess it took a little hit to get me back on my feet." She smiled.

"Kagome, that was no little hit. I know how hard I hit you."

"Fine. Yes. It hurts. But it's getting better." She smiled. Bo nodded and ruffled her hair, saying:

"I'm glad. I have to tell you something."

"What is it?" Kagome asked.

"I felt good when I hit you. I don't know why. Maybe it was because I knew that I was hitting a part of that demon, or maybe it was because I was trying to save you and it felt good because I knew I had succeeded, or maybe it was because I feel frustrated over this thing with Dom… Or maybe it was because I miss punching something."

"Wanna talk about it?"

"About what?"

"Dominic and you."

"I don't know Kags. I don't even know what is going between me and him." Bo told her.

"Well… Let's start with this. How many times have you kissed?"

"One time. I kissed him. Because I wanted to."

"How many times have you almost kissed?"

"Two times. The first, when we met, and the second when I got injured by the demon and woke up from the nightmare and he was there. He made the move then."

"How many nights have you two spent together?"

"Two. The first time he went after me, and when I was injured and he slept next to me."

"Are you sure you don't like him _that_ way?" Kagome asked, smiling.

"No! I mean, I don't know! I mean, he's a demon. A cold ass demon that hasn't said a word to me yet, and it's been a while since we first met. A demon that is always there, to protect me. To care for me. To keep me company. He doesn't mind when I start talking, and you and I both know that it isn't easy to put up with me when I decide to talk."

"Oh, I _know_ …"

"And even if he doesn't talk, he's always there! When I look at him, it's like I can read his thoughts, and he can read mines. And he actually likes when I talk. One time, I just couldn't shut up and I realized that, so I put my hand over my mouth. And you know what he did? He looked at me, and then he shook his head, and then uncovered my mouth. I realized then that he didn't mind me talking. But I don't know, Kagome…"

"What do you mean?"

"It's like… I know that I like him. Maybe more than I should. And I can see that he cares for me too, I mean, I do have a fucking pair of eyes on my face. But it's hard to determinate how bad he likes me when he just doesn't talk! When he makes no moves whatsoever towards me. The only thing he does that can give me the remote clue that he likes me back is that he acts upon my moves on him! He's so complicated! I never had a guy in my life as complicated as him!"

"I know how you feel. At least you don't have to deal with your past incarnation while trying to win the heart of the man you love."

"Yeah, I'm luckier than you in that aspect. But at least, Inuyasha talked."

"Yeah, you have a point." Kagome accepted. "I don't know Dominic that well, but Inuyasha does. And, from what he told me, it's not usual the way Dominic acts around you. He never saw something like this, and there have been a few women who tried to get inside Dominic's pants."

"And he never made a move?"

"Nope. And he tried to kiss you, Bo." Kagome smiled brightly "From where I'm standing, you are the only one that broke down his barrier. I think you should go with that. And please, steal another kiss from that guy."

"I'll do my best…" Bo smirked, hiding her face on her knees. Seconds passed before the girl declared:

"I miss your brother."

"Souta? You miss him? Why?" Kagome frowned.

"I miss his relaxation towards the problems. I miss his easy-going persona, and that gorgeous smile of his."

"Yeah… He does have a beautiful smile…" Kagome agreed.

"I didn't take him to prom." Bo sighed, pulling her legs against her chest.

"Prom?"

"He asked me to go to his school dance with him. Said he wanted to take one of the most beautiful girls in the world with him… That smooth talker… I swear, that boy is going places…"

"I sure hope so. He's the kindest. But he sure knows how to win a girl's heart." Kagome commented, laughing.

"He does…" Bo smiled "What do you think he's doing now?"

"Probably playing video games."

"I bet he's playing Halo."

"Halo?"

"Yeah. I gave him that game in his birthday. He loved it…"

"What, you mean that game that he played until 3am? You gave him that?"

"I somehow feel that this is a trick question, but I'm still gonna answer the truth. Yes. I gave him that game."

"Bo, I didn't sleep for two days in a row because of that game!"

"Well, don't put it all on me, I couldn't sleep either! And I told him to shut up with the game in the second night! He did!"

"Still! I got detention for sleeping in class because of you!"

"Don't talk like it's my fault!

"But it is!"

"Just because it was your first time getting detention, doesn't mean you have to blame it on me!"

"That has nothing to do with this discussion!"

"I know, I'm just trying to shut you up!"

"I-" Kagome started, but stopped herself and started laughing, Bo joining her immediately after.

The hut filled with the laugh of the two females, resonating through the wooden walls. It wasn't long before the melodic sounds attracted the harmonic beings of nature, birds beginning to sing along with the human voices that echoed inside the hut. Leaves began to shake, all in a peaceful rhythm, their rustling serving as bass to the song the animals were singing. Slowly, the laughter calmed down, and the two girls sat quiet, hearing the music their provoked.

"This is peaceful." Bo whispered.

"It is. One of the reasons why I missed this place. It's calm and, when we're not in battle fighting demons, it's a great place to think." Kagome murmured, smiling softly.

"I always thought that, the day I found a quiet place to sit down and be alone with my thoughts, it would be the day I'd know I was dead…" Bo told her, resting her chin on her knees.

"Why?" Kagome asked.

"My life has been an endless metal concert, Kagome. Not even one second I was granted to just think. Not even the nights were quiet. And you know how much I love the night." Bo told her, closing her eyes.

"I do…" Kagome whispered, caressing the girl's arctic blue locks, before staring out of the window.

 **.-ae-.**

A figure with a dark furry cape walked inside of a dark cavern, scratching her long nails on the stone wall. Her eyes scanned for any moving form that could be inside that place, but with no such luck. There was nothing she could hear of see, no matter how hard she tried. It appeared that the rumors had been right. That cavern had been inhabited for a while now, because no scent of any human or demon prevailed in it. She walked further, still careful, but more confident towards her goal. Reaching the end of the cave, she tapped her heel of the stone three times.

A sudden light filled the stone division, illuminating the whole scenario. Stalactites grew from the ceiling, shaping bulbs of air and stone, spiky sticks and deadly natural weapons. A little further ahead of the caped figure was an underground lake, clear as crystal. The stony edge around the lake was smooth and glassy, and the figure walked slowly to the water, crouching down next to the water. A small hand moved from inside the cape and touched the surface of the water, standing up right after.

From the crystal blue waters raised a staff. But not just any staff. This staff was long and slender, the foot resembling a thorny foot of a rose. The upper part was a bloomed blood red crystal rose. The figure stretched her long arm and called for the staff and, as magic, it floated straight to her hand. Letting out an icy laugh, the figure raised the staff up in the sky, watching the rose glow brightly.

"You just couldn't stay away, could you?"

The figure turned to see Taylan, the handsome young man with spiky brown hair and silvery eyes accompanied by a handsome tall skinny middle age man with long straight brown hair, tied on a low ponytail and with cold green eyes. The man wore a nature warrior outfit and wore a silver tiara on his head, and gazed coldly into the caped figure's eyes. Said person scoffed and hit the floor with the staff twice before asking:

"What are you two doing trailing behind my back? Don't you have an underground fortress to protect?"

"We are here to stop you from stealing that staff." Taylan said, stepping forward.

"Stealing it?" she asked "I am the heir princess. I own it."

"You are not the princess. You were banned from our lands." Taylan told her.

"Doesn't matter. Look," she said, showing the two the staff she held in her hand "it recognized me. It didn't push me away. The protector spell didn't cast me out of here. The waters didn't burn me when I touched them. The staff recognizes me as its true owner. What else do you wish for me to say?"

"Don't do this. Go away, and leave our inheritance alone."

"Your inheritance?! It's my inheritance‼ You should know that better than anyone!" she exclaimed, hitting the floor with the staff once more "You, Taylan, should know better than anyone that this staff belongs to me! And him! You brought our dying father to this encounter?!"

"He's dying because you poisoned him in the place!" Taylan exclaimed, growling "If it wasn't for your foolish experiment with the thorny rose, he would have never fallen ill in the first place! There's a reason why we remove the thorns from our roses, sister."

"Don't you ever call me that again!" she exclaimed, pointing the staff at him and releasing a jolt of energy, making him fly backwards.

"Please, child." The older man asked, eyeing her with glassy eyes "Ever since your mother has passed, I tried my best to keep you and your brother happy and safe. It brings my heart so much pain that you two are fighting! Please, child. Put down your weapon, and let us go home."

"Home?" she bit "My home doesn't want me anymore. My home casted me out like I was thrash! Like I was an infection in a living being! And you except and full-heartedly believe that I'm going back?! With you two?! You were the responsible for my banish, old man‼ And you want me to go home with you?! I will faster destroy myself than I'd go home with you‼"

"Then do it!" he screamed throwing his arm up and holding her up by the neck with his mind "I knew you were a poisoned child the second you left your mother's womb! I knew you were cursed by the gods when I saw you rip a rose from our garden when you were a baby! You are a disgrace, a shame to our people! You are tainted, a poisoned being, a filthy child touched by the hands of the devil! Bathed in the blood of you death mother, and you laughed! Curse you to the hell below us and back!"

"Good to finally know what you think of me, Father." She declared, flickering her wrist, and watching the older man before her fall on his knees, his throat cut open. Placing her feet back on the ground, she walked to him and said "I'm sorry for doing this. It will taint your beautiful robes. Too bad. They were beautiful. But you should thank me. Thanks to me, you won't see your beloved people fall onto my feet, in a crimson bath of blood and tears."

"You are a despicable creature. I curse you with a thousand of the most painful deaths, and that your heart is ripped out of your chest and you get the opportunity to watch it beat in the hands of the warrior that may slay you!"

"Blah, blah, blah." She said, flickering her wrist again and blowing the man's head up. "Just shut up. Your voice was annoying as hell. And you!" she exclaimed, pointing at Taylan, whom was trying to get up "Go home. Take his crown as a proof that our Father has fallen. Then tell them their princess is coming. And know that I'm letting you live because, no matter what, you're still my little brother, and I still love you."

"I'm sorry that you had to be banned, sister. But it wasn't my hand that killed all of those brothers and sisters of ours. It was yours."

"Leave before I regret." She warned, and Taylan quickly got up and ran out of the cave. The figure laughed and declared, eyeing the staff lovingly "Now… You and I are gonna have some fun."

* * *

 **A/N: Taylan's sister in the enemy our heroes have been after! What now? Let me know your thoughts on the matter and fav, follow and especially review and I leave here kisses and hugs for whoever wants them!**

 **LoneeWolf :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey, ya'll. I hope everything is fine on that end of the world. Here is a little rainy, a little more than usual, but nothing out of the ordinary :). I want to thank LadyDiamond92 for reviewing, and I'm glad you like the relationship between Kagome and Bo. Midnight Sin 009, thank you for your words and read ahead! Got nothing more to say, except that I'm gonna crash for the day (it's midnight here) and peace out!**

 **ON THE FIC!**

* * *

She ran. But didn't care where to. Her eyes were unfocused, and her hands firmly turned into fists. So hard her nails dug in her palms. But she ignored the pain, because it was the last thing she needed to think about now. The grass flattened under her firm and fast footsteps, the bushes rustling at her passage. And she ignored it all. Because none of the nature's distractions could ease the turmoil of her mind. Her thoughts flew, and her eyes, blurry, failed to see the obstacle in front of her.

She fell. Her foot got stuck in a tree root and, not having enough time to catch herself, the girl fell down, crashing on the floor with a soft 'thud'. A short scream escaped her lips. She couldn't help it. She had landed wrongly and on top of her right side, with no support. Her head hit the grass and the girl groaned, cursing hell and back for her lack of luck today. Closing her eyes and letting herself rest, she allowed her tears to flood out her eyes.

"Are you okay?"

Bo's eyes shot open to look up to the person who had spoken. It was a teen, slightly shorter than her, and definitely younger, but very much handsome. He was tanned, and toned, not like Dominic, but enough to take notice. His freckled cheeks almost made Bo giggle, but his worried pout and his glowing tawny eyes made Bo blush. His gaze was powerful, and when he knelt down and took her hand in his, her lips parted. A soft smile drew his features.

"Hey… Are you okay?" he asked again.

"Yeah…" Bo replied, sitting up "I fell. I think I sprained my wrist."

"Let me see it." He grabbed her hand and touched her wrist softly. When she whimpered, he ripped the bandage that concealed his own wrist and wrapped it around hers, making a quick curative. "Is it better?"

"Very much. Thank you." Bo told him, grabbing her wrist. She felt him cleaning her tears and looked up to him.

"What is a beautiful woman like you doing crying like that? It doesn't suit you."

"It's not by my own choice, cutie, trust me." She sighed, pushing a lock of blue hair behind her ear.

"Wanna talk about it?" he suggested, sitting down next to her.

"Tell me your name first." She said.

"Kohaku. Yours?"

"Ysabeau. But everyone calls me Bo."

"It's a pleasure. So…?"

"I came back to the village today to find the man that I care about all sweet talking with another girl. He, that never lays a pair of eyes on another girl, going all sweet cheeks with her! What would you do?"

"I'd probably do the same you did, but I wouldn't know for sure. I never experienced something like that… I don't want to either."

"You never fell in love?" Bo asked, frowning.

"No. I want to, but I have yet to encounter the girl of my dreams."

"Any girl would be lucky to have you. A fine boy like you?"

"Thank you. You wanna know what I think?"

"Sure."

"This boy of yours… I don't know him, and I can't tell if I ever will, but I know that he's missing out a lot. If I were him, I would never advert my eyes from you. All of my attention would be focused on you, and you alone."

"Why?" Bo asked, blushing.

"Have you looked at yourself? There isn't one man that has them in the righteous place that doesn't look at you and stare. You're strange, but exquisite. Looking at you is like looking at the sunset. Beautiful, inspiring and hard to look away from!"

"Aw… Thank you…" Bo blushed, scratching her naked arm "You don't have to."

"What do you mean, I don't have to? A beauty like you should be praised all the time!" he told her, smiling softly.

"I knew someone like you…" she smiled.

"Who?" he asked.

"This boy… He was the cutest. I watched him go through the whole teenage phase, and he was such a smooth talker, just like you. You remind me of him."

"Is that a good thing?" Kohaku asked.

"Yeah… Because I wanted to hold him one last time…" she told him. Kohaku smiled and pulled her to him, hugging her against his chest. Bo gasped, but allowed the touch, embracing it even.

"I don't understand, Kohaku… He ignored everything when I was around, and now this girl comes and he just leaves? Why? What did I do wrong?" she asked him, trying to fight back her tears.

"I'm sure you did nothing wrong, gorgeous… It has to be on him. He can't spend his days with you and then goes to another girl just like that! It's just… Impossible."

"Why?"

"Because you're everything a man can ever look for in a woman. Your eyes are deeper than the sky above us, your voice sounds at my ears like a melody, your hair reminds me of the clear blue water of the ocean I love so much… Your smile is one of the most beautiful things I've ever seen and you're a goddess fallen on earth to curse us men to fall endlessly."

"Kohaku…" Bo whispered "Thank you…"

"I'm just stating the truth, princess. Do not thank me." He smiled, caressing her cheek.

"You're not just trying to get lucky, are you?" she raised her eyebrows at him. Kohaku laughed and responded:

"No, love. I saw, by the way you were crying over this guy, that your heart belongs to him. There is nothing I can do to my benefit, other than to wipe your tears and hope to see your smile."

"I don't think I've met someone as flawless as you..." she whispered, smiling up to him. He chuckled and shook his head, declaring:

"I am everything but flawless, beautiful. But I truly appreciate the thought."

"Why is that?"

"My past is dark, princess. And it's something that I do not want to share in order to keep those tears in you. I do not need them shed over my person..."

"It's okay to cry over someone you care about, you know?" she told him, looking down at her hands. Kohaku smiled and broke the hug, but keeping his arm around her shoulders "I know. But my story is dark, doll."

"You're Sango's brother, aren't you?"

"How do you know?"

"I know your story. You don't need to say anything else. Someone told me all about it. I haven't cried, but it touched me deep, your story. I'm only glad that you are able to grow through and live your life."

"You had a similar experience, I take?"

"Not similar to yours, but my life hasn't been exactly easy. It calmed down, though. When I left." She told him "Let's just say a big part of me was lost when I was a child. But I got back most of the same part when I met Kagome."

"Most? Not everything?"

"I don't think I'll ever be able to recover everything. It's hard, but I grew in it, and now I can wake up and life my life with his memory eased in me."

"That's the only thing desired."

"I know..." Bo whispered, smiling.

The two teens looked up to the cloudless blue sky, and sighed softly. There were so many things mysterious about the two. Like how was her heir blue and his eyes so golden, and they were both human? The strange clothes that both wore and the different ways of speaking. The difference in their actions, attitudes and ways of seeing the world. The modesty and proudness and acceptance of the other. The belief in one another and the care for an unknown person, yet close to the heart. Kohaku looked down to Bo and smiled, seeing the girl blush and smile back to him.

But a growl detached their attention from each other. But not a small wussy type of growl. No. This was a guttural growl, feral even, and filled with anger. The pair turned in the sound's direction, and gasped at the view: no other than Dominic, with a dangerous look on his face, his muscles tense and his hands turned into tight fists. Kohaku chuckled and stood up, and walked to Dominic, patting him on the shoulder and whispering a few words, before leaving. The demon side-glanced him before turning his gaze back to Bo.

"There's was nothing going, if that's what you were worried about." she said, standing up "Unlike you, who was getting all hot with that redhead."

When he said nothing, Bo continued "Who was she anyway? Some kind of tiger food for you? If I was just a replacement for her, you can turn around right now. You go that way, and I'll find Kohaku. And least he tries to understand and help me."

The immediate growl that escaped his clenched teeth was something she couldn't miss. Especially when the next move of the demon was grab her upper arms and push her against the tree. Bo yelped and closed her eyes, trying to numb the pain of the impact. His grip on her arms increased, his sharp nails digging in her flesh. His growl still rumbled in his chest, and Bo felt her muscles tense up. Her lips parted and the unshed tears fell from her face.

"Dominic" she whispered "you're scaring me..."

His eyes looked into hers for a second, an icy gaze on them. His nose twitched, like he was sniffing the air and he froze. His eyes widened to the size of castles and he immediately let go of her, flinching when Bo whimpered at the soreness of her arms' wound. She looked up to him, eyes glassy, and he immediately looked away, shaking his head. Bo tried to talk to him, but her words got stuck in her throat. It was the first time she saw him so… Defenseless. His eyes were lost, his usual firm expression was twisted into a frown, an expression of pain and distress.

"Dom?" Bo called, stepping to him. He immediately stepped back, but never gazed her back.

"Dominic…?" she tried again, but with no response. He was breathing hard, and looking in every directions and she immediately knew he was looking for a way out. So, walking to him and taking a good hold on his jacket, pulled him to her and yelled "Dominic! Look at me!"

And, just like she requested, he looked up to her eyes. And she saw the most pained look she had ever saw in her life. They looked like someone had just obliterated the thing he loved the most right in front of his eyes. And, while she watched his jade spheres, his hands rose to cup her cheeks. She watched him carefully; unsure of what he would do, when his thumbs started cleaning the tears that fell from her eyes. Bo silently gasped; was she the reason why he was like this? Softening her hold, she whispered:

"Dominic… I wish you could just tell me how you really feel. Because I can't take this anymore. You're breaking me faster than I can heal myself. Just be real. For once, tell me the truth."

But he couldn't. He knew he couldn't. But he sure as hell could show her. So, with a simple pull, his lips were over hers. He heard her gasp, but he didn't care. He was decided. He was gonna show her, prove her. So, closing his eyes, his right hand grabbed the base of her skull and the left one descended to her waist. Feeling his lips moving slowly against hers, Bo sighed and closed her eyes too, tightening her grip on his jacket when he licked her bottom lip.

A gasp came out of his mouth when she bit his lower lip softly, playfully, and that simple action was enough to make him lose the control he had on himself, the one that told him to keep it soft. Pushing her against the tree, he heard her whimper, and lowered his right hand to her bottom, squeezing it. The girl let out a moan and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him against her. She was losing control of the situation, she knew that. They could end up doing something they regretted, but that didn't matter. Because this was now, and the later would come after.

She wrapped her leg around his waist and pulled him to her, pressing both of their centers together, and ripping a groan from Dominic's throat. Smirking to herself, Bo pulled away to look into his eyes. They were glowing, but no longer with angst. There was the tiny glint of lust there, but mostly it was… Passion. Biting her lip, Bo giggled when he leaned down again, capturing the lip she bit between his own teeth, and kissed him again, entwining her fingers within his hair.

Hearing the sound of a zipper going down, she gasped when the cool air hit her skin. Her skin tingled and she almost broke the kiss when Dominic's left hand started rising from her waist to her ribs. Slowly, with a swirly pattern, his long fingers caressed her skin. Her breathes were coming out short and sharp, but she make no motion to stop him. It was merely a long time since the last time she did this with anyone, not counting her share of fun with the guys and girls from the 'Passion Paradise'. Those were just feeling-less flings.

A harsh breath came out of her lips when his fingertips caressed the underside of her breast through her swimming bra. Her chest went up and down, waiting for his next move, for a little more of his forbidding touch, and it came. But not as slowly as she was expecting. Out of sudden, his warm hand moved up and grabbed her breast, making her breathless for a few seconds. But when he softly squeezed, she parted her lips from his and moaned out his name.

"Dominic!"

He broke the kiss to look into her eyes. Bo tilted her head back and sighed, moaning softly when Dominic's lips glued themselves to her neck, giving it a smooth suck. She could feel his smirk against her skin, and pulled on his black locks, making him groan. Biting the milky skin of her neck, Dominic purred when Bo tightened her grip on him, her leg around his waist and her hands on his hair. The heat was getting the best of them, and the girl sighed when his fingers ghosted over the skin under her bellybutton.

But as soon as the touch came, it left. Dominic stiffed and pulled his hands away from her, but keeping his body over hers. The girl looked up to him, wanting to know why he had stopped when she saw that his nose was twitching, and his eyes were trying to find someone in the tree line. She nodded and pulled her hands away from his hair, intending to releasing him, but the man grabbed her wrists and eyed her for a second, before placing her hands on his chest and turning to the forest again. From a moving bush emerged no other than Ippo, looking up curious to the pair, sniffing the air for a moment before smiling slyly.

"Ayame is looking for you, Dominic" the fox said "She's worried that she might have ruined something..."

"Who's Ayame?" Bo asked, looking up to the man over her.

"Ayame is the white wolf demon." Ippo told her "And she wants to meet you."

"Oh..." She said "Okay, let's go."

She turned to follow Ippo down the forest path, but a strong hold took her wrist. Bo turned around and saw Dominic, looking at her with passion filled eyes. She gazed into his jade orbs, trying to find an answer to his actions, but all she saw was lust and certain. Concern filled her eyes when he opened his mouth, and she knew he wanted to speak. Cupping his cheek, Bo smiled and kissed him softly on the face, before taking his hand in hers and dragging him along.

* * *

 **A/N: Oh my, what might Taylan's sister be up to now that she has the staff? Let us see in the next chapter! Let me know your thoughts on the matter and fav, follow and especially review and I leave here kisses and hugs for whoever wants them!**

 **LoneeWolf :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi there! How are you? I hope you're all good, because here is a new chapter for you! It's night now, so I can't really talk about the weather, except that the sky is pretty clear and we can actually see some stars... It's cool. Anway, LadyDiamond92, I hope you're feeling better from that terrible sickness and I'm happy that you liked the chapter! Here's another one :)**

 **ON THE FIC!**

* * *

They arrived the village soon after. Kagome was pacing around, like she always did when she was worried, but when she saw the bluenette, the priestess ran into her arms. Bo immediately hugged her back, and Dominic stepped aside, allowing the two her deserved space. After the two girls broke away, Inuyasha took Kagome in his arms and Bo walked to the group, grabbing Ippo in her arms. Looking around herself, she asked:

"Am I in trouble?"

"You are the trouble." Kagome told her, smirking.

"Uh, little princess is coming out of the shell? Never thought I'd see that."

"What do you mean? You broke it in the first place. And, if I remember correctly you didn't just broke it, you head-butted it."

"Not my fault that you were standing over me in that first day." Bo shrugged "What am I doing here, anyway?"

"Hello." Ayame spoke.

"Hey." Bo responded, immediately shielding herself.

"Hum, my name is Ayame. You're Bo, right?"

"Yes. Can't say if this is a pleasure or not." The azure haired girl said, crossing her arms.

"It merely depends on your opinion on what I'm gonna tell you. Dominic is my best friend. We know each other since a very long time ago. But I'm married, and expecting a child from that man" Ayame pointed to Kouga "And I couldn't be happier. There were never any romantic feelings between me and Dominic, and I can only tell you that, between the two of you, said thing does not happen. I'm sorry if I caused you pain, it was never my intention."

"I'm human. Dominic is a demon. That being said, would you approve our... Relationship?"

"All I care for it's his happiness. If he's happy with you, then that's all I can ask for." She said, smiling down to the girl.

"Thanks, Red." Bo nodded, and turned to Sango "Your brother was in the woods. I had the chance to meet him."

"Kohaku?" Sango called "Thank you, Bo."

"Sure."

"I'm not sure if this is the best time to state this, but why do you smell like Dominic?"

"Maybe because I was talking to him in the woods, and we were rather close to each other?" Bo tried.

"With that strength, I highly doubt that it was just a talk" the male wolf demon said, smirking. Bo blushed and huffed, declaring:

"Shut up, you mangy wolf."

A short chuckle was heard and they turned, watching Inuyasha trying to fight a smirk. Kouga immediately turned at him, the rivalry between the two never forgotten. Kouga bit back a remark and the two immediately started fighting, the yells of their companions doing nothing to calm the two fiery heads. Bo shook her head and patted Kagome on the shoulder, before walking away. Dominic moved to follow her but the girl shook her head and smiled; he got the message. She wanted to be alone.

She walked in the forest's direction, Ippo still in her arms. Waving back to whoever was watching, the girl proceeded to take the same path she already knew by heart. The way to 'Passion Paradise' was deeply engraved in her mind, and she followed her instincts. She explained Ippo where the two were going, and told him that she understood if he didn't want to come. But the kitsune quickly shook his head, and held on tighter to the girl's hoodie. Smiling down, Bo clutched him closer to her chest and kept walking. Arriving the tree, she raised an arm and a vine slowly grew down, wrapping around her arm and pulling the two up. Entering the tree body and sliding down the golden rail, Bo jumped when she reached the end of it. And looked around.

"Taylan!" she exclaimed, watching the demon running around like a dizzy cockroach.

"Bo!" he exclaimed, running to her "What are you doing here?"

"You told me I was always welcome here..." she said "And I was stopping by for a visit."

"You really chose a great time to stop by and visit..." he whispered, but Bo heard it.

"What do you mean? What happened?"

"Noth-" but when he saw the look in her eyes, he quickly reformulated "There has been some things going on. We were threatened and we're evacuating everyone."

"Is this the demon that has been attacking the villages?"

"It's not just a demon, Bo... I know who she is..."

 **.-ae-.**

A soft sigh escaped her parted lips, before her gaze rose to meet his. Those deep eyes, his cold expression and his defined frown in his handsome face. Her fingers twisted with nervousness, but her gaze never left his. A gaze of a broken home, a broken life, laid in darkness, and brought to light by the same person. His eyes wandered around her face, trying to find an answer, but it never came. He saw nothing but nervousness, and he didn't understand why it was there. Sighing, he eventually got tired and barked out:

"What?!"

"I need to talk to you. For advice."

"I'm not Kagome." He told her.

"I know. But you're an expert in this matter, Inuyasha." She said, smiling.

"Fine." He said, sitting down under a tree, his eyes quickly finding his mate. "What?"

"I wanna know some things about your race." She said, sitting down next to him.

"What?"

"How can I know if a demon likes someone? As in… Love?"

"It's tricky." He told her "Since we are a passionate race that bases all their actions on instinct, it gets hard to distinguish if what we feel is friendship or actual love. Sometimes it takes an actual slap in the face to us to realize…"

"Did that happened to you?"

"Yeah. I knew Kagome was different from everyone, but I didn't know how bad I actually loved her. I realized how bad I actually loved when Kikyo died. I know it sounds awful, but it's the truth. It's like when you know you feel something, but you don't know what it is, you know?"

"Yeah, I know what that is like." She answered.

"Well, it was like that. But to most demons it's easy to know. Take what he cares for the most, and watch him fight to death to get it back." He told her, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Why?"

"We're possessive. Very. Sometimes all it takes is for us to see our mate talking to another male for us to want to rip him off limb by limb." He told her, shaking his head.

"Something happened, when I met up with Kohaku. Dominic started growling like a wild beast. Is that rage the one you're talking about?"

"Yeah. It's deep and takes over us. And it's not easy to control."

"Are you saying that I have to be kidnapped to see if Dominic really likes me or not?"

"I think that's a little extreme, Bo." He said, shaking his head "But sure, that's a solution."

"Thanks, Inuyasha…" she said, smiling "It's hard… This whole thing with Dominic. I just can't get over this whole… Lack of communication between us."

"He doesn't need words. I know I'm the last person that should say this, but I see it. You don't need to be kidnapped to see what he feels for you. Bo, it's deep. Okay? His feelings for you are deep. I can assure you that much. Okay?"

"I believe you. But I need more, Inuyasha… I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It's frustrating to be in love with someone so complicated. I know, trust me."

"Kagome isn't complicated…" Bo frowned.

"She is. In her own way, she is. I've never had friends before, Bo. And she's a priestess, and demons and priestesses are natural enemies. Her giving her hand out for me messed with my head. Hell, seeing her, with my mark, as my wife, it still messes with my head. Don't ask me why or how, but I find impossible that such a perfect person as her can love me."

"I find amazing how you can downgrade yourself to that." She told him "You're an amazing person, Inuyasha. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise. You sacrificed yourself over a girl that you didn't even know. You could have went after the Jewel all by yourself, but you chose to help her. That is something incredible. Trust me."

"Thank you." He said, smiling "She's someone I've been looking for since a long time ago."

"I bet." She said, standing up "Now go. Your mate misses you."

"Okay."

Bo left Inuyasha's side and started walking in the forest's direction. She had promised Taylan to help him when she was done with Inuyasha. The demon was having a hard time controlling everything and Bo had promised to help him, but once she was done talking to Inuyasha. So she walked, hearing the soft sounds of the forest. Growing tired, she started snapping her fingers, quickly creating a beat with the sound of her fingers and the sound of her footsteps. Opening her mouth, she started singing.

I'm gonna love ya  
Until you hate me  
And I'm gonna show ya  
What's really crazy  
You should've known better  
Than to mess with me, honey  
I'm gonna love ya, I'm gonna love ya  
Gonna love ya, gonna love ya  
Like a black widow, baby

"You have a beautiful voice." A voice made her snap out of her dazed mind. Turning around, the last thing she saw was a dark furry cape and a bright light, before she fell unconscious.

 **.-ae-.**

Taylan walked slowly, his nose sniffing the air. He was looking for a specific scent, but what he was receiving was a rather faint version of it. She had told him that she would come back, right after he told her the truth about the demon they were facing, and she was yet to return. He continued to pace around in the forest, in the hope of finding her, when he found himself in a clearing where her scent was the strongest. Looking around he saw nothing but trees. And the necklace she usually wore around her neck, wrapping a scroll. Carefully unfolding it and placing the necklace in his pocket, he read it quickly.

"Damn it." He swore, and ran to the village.

 **.-ae-.**

"WHAT?!"

"I'm so sorry, Kagome. I wish that I could have done something to stop this awful incident…" Taylan said, his hands in tight fists.

"Well, there's nothing you can do now, is there?!" Kagome shouted, pissed off. She was holding Bo's choker. Taylan had given it to her as proof that Bo was missing.

"It's not my fault, Kagome! Don't yell at me!" he said, cringing.

"She was heading your way, Taylan! The least you could do, with all of your gentleman manners, was to have someone to accompany her! Or you didn't even think about that?!"

"My people is under threat, Kagome. Everyone was guarding the fortress. And I was leading. I'm so sorry." He begged.

"Oh, you will be, trust me! As soon as I find her, trust me that you will be sorry!" Kagome yelled. By now, the commotion between the two caused the attention to fall on them, and everyone went to Kagome's side.

"Kagome, what's going on?" Inuyasha asked, placing his hands on her shoulders.

"I said I was sorry, didn't I?! And besides, how should I know that she was going to attack her?! I might be a prince, but I'm not a psychic!"

"Oh, shut up! You better pray for Dominic never finds about this." She threatened.

"Kagome! What's going on?!" Miroku asked.

"This asshole…! Bo was on her way to help Taylan secure his fortress. It's in the forest. And… The demon we've been chasing got her hands on her."

"What do you mean?" Sango asked.

"The demon kidnapped Bo. And Taylan didn't send his bodyguards to protect her like he said he would." Kagome explained.

A loud roar was heard and the only thing they saw was a black blur. Out of the sudden, Taylan was letting out a scream of pain and he was dangling six feet above ground. And the one grabbing onto his throat like his life depending on it was Dominic. Inuyasha went for him, and took a good hold on his arm, and eyed him warningly. But the full demon decided to ignore him, and threw Taylan away, and got ready to charge at him once more. Taking a quick decision, Inuyasha pulled his arm back and punched Dominic hard, making the demon fall on the ground.

"Dominic, stop‼ I know you are pissed, but this is not the way you'll get her back!" Inuyasha told him, rolling up his sleeves "God damn it, I know you love her, but this isn't the way you gonna get her back! He's the only source of information we have, and you're gonna kill him?! I'll let him on your mercy when we find her. Other than that, stay away."

The demon growled and looked away, standing up and cracking his knuckles. Watching his withdrawal, Inuyasha turned to Taylan and asked "Where did she take Bo to?"

"She left this… In the place where she took Bo…" he said, giving Inuyasha a small scroll.

Kagome took it and read it out loud "In the other side of the mirror lays the truth of us. I'm nothing but the truthful form of myself, laying in the reflection of me. Come to find me, but you never will. The passage is granted to those truthful to their reflections."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Inuyasha asked.

"I don't have time for riddles." Kagome said, turning to Taylan "Where is she?!"

"The riddle doesn't tell you where the place is…"he explained "It tells you how to get in. The place is easy to find, getting in is the hardest. She's in Aokigahara."

"The Suicide forest?" Kagome asked. "Are you kidding me?"

"No. I can get you there in a flash, but you need to get inside on your own." He said, standing up.

"Deal." Sango said "I'm gonna tell Kaede to keep an eye on the kids while we go."

"No!" Inuyasha refused "I am not risking you two! You have a family, three kids you need to take care of! There's no way I'm letting you two come with us."

"Inuyasha, this demon attacked my wife as well. I would like to have a conversation with her as well."

"Inuyasha, let them. Just like old times." Kagome said. Turning to Taylan, she said "Let's go."

Taylan took a hold on everyone and closed his eyes. When he opened them, they were no longer in the village. They were in a dense forest, with tree roots and vegetation everywhere, with no visible natural path. Kagome looked around and saw nothing. Nothing that could be denoted as living being, and that scared her. Inuyasha immediately pulled out his Tessaiga, and got into a fighting stand. Taylan looked around and pointed in front, to an arch-like natural structure, and said:

"That's the passage. I can't stay here anymore. She's kicking me out. I'm sorry, but the rest is up to you."

"Pussy." Inuyasha said, watching him disappear. They walked to the structure and Kagome read the scroll once more. Once she was done, Sango asked:

"What can that mean?"

"'The passage is granted to those truthful to their reflections?' 'I'm nothing but the truthful form of myself, laying in the reflection of me'? What the hell is this?" Inuyasha asked.

"What you get is what you see…" Kagome whispered.

"What did you say?" Sango asked.

"It's a saying. It means, what's beneath me, my personality, can be seeing in the way I look. That's what this riddle is trying to say. It has to be."

"So, that's it?" Inuyasha asked "Fine, then."

He walked to the arch and placed his hand in it. Nothing happened. He tried to break it, but couldn't. Kagome eventually pulled him away, and tried it herself. But nothing happened. "I don't understand. It should work. My personality is exactly like my looks. Why doesn't it open?" "Maybe it's because you truly don't look the way you actually are…" Miroku said, and tried it himself. It didn't work either. A growl was heard and Dominic stepped forward, grabbing the structure and squeezing it.

A sudden light appeared and the small arch was filled up, the light turning into a wooden door. Once it dissipated, Dominic opened it and allowed everyone to pass, before closing the door behind himself. They found themselves in a large hall, white walls surrounding them and red roses in golden vases. The ceiling was in a shape of a dome; the lines that rose to the upper point sparkled with the light. Kagome took some steps forward and watched the ceiling diamond candelabra throwing rainbows in all directions. Turning back to them, she smiled and nodded.

"Why could Dominic open the door and we couldn't?" Sango asked.

"Because he's all there is. He looks like a quiet strong badass warrior. And he is a quiet strong badass warrior." Miroku explained "C'mon. This is all very beautiful, but we need to find Bo."

The group walked through the enormous rooms of the castle, mesmerized by the beauty. Roses were everywhere, filling the air with their perfume, and golden items were disposed through every corner and hall, all very richly decorated. The halls seemed to be leading them somewhere, where to they didn't know. But there was an objective, which they didn't know. Dominic walked at the end of the line, while Inuyasha walked in front with his mate. Sango guarded one of the flanks and Miroku the other and, with a rough defense line, they continued.

"Where are we going?" Kagome asked "I could swear that I've seen that vase three times already."

"I think we're lost." Sango admitted. The wall that rose in front of them blocked their path and they had to choose between right and left. But Dominic wasn't having any of it. Walking to the front, he punched a hole in the wall and showed them an unknown secret passage, one that they failed to see.

"Nice, Dominic!" Kagome exclaimed "Let's go, people!"

They walked through the hole, and found themselves in a completely different environment from before. Now, it was cold, and the flames that enlightened their path shivered with the breeze. Kagome gulped and grabbed one of her arrows, setting it ready on her bow. As they walked, the temperature grew warmer, and the light became stronger, noticing the group that they were getting somewhere. As the end of the passage reached them and a stony arc gave way to yet another hall, they crossed it with no second thought.

This hall was different from the others. The walls were still white and the golden trimming in the middle of the walls continued to exist, the dome ceiling still being in the same soft color of sky blue, but there were no golden artefacts around. As a matter of fact, the only piece of furniture that lied around was a small table, where a long and slender staff was, the foot resembling a thorny foot of a rose and the upper part was a bloomed blood red crystal rose.

And, in the middle of it, stood a female figure. Inuyasha cleared his throat and the figure turned.

* * *

 **A/N: Oh God, what now? Who is the woman? Let us see in the next chapter! Let me know your thoughts on the matter and fav, follow and especially review and I leave here kisses and hugs for whoever wants them!**

 **LoneeWolf :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**!WARNING!**

 **Make sure you're sitting down and in an isolated place (for those who don't like to put a show) when you read this chapter.**

 **Hey, how are you? I'm pretty okay, my computer broke, so I can't access to the internet on it, but I'm able to post this because all of the files that I need are in my cloud, so yey for me! That is the reason why I'm posting this so delayed, and once again, I'm sorry about this... Anyway, I hope I poked the curiosity bug in you and let's se who is the woman behind all of this!  
** **LadyDiamond92, I can't assure you that everything will go well, but why don't you read and find out? :)  
firefox1102, I'm really happy you like this story! Thank you for your words and... Read ahead!**

 **ON THE FIC!**

* * *

Her skin was fair and smooth, almost glistering in the light. Long golden waves cascaded down her back, reaching her hips, the hair being swept to the right side. Big pale blue eyes watched them, long lashes heavying them. Her thin nose and her soft lips, painted in pink were what concluded the description of her angelic face. She wore a short salmon sleeveless catsuit with a sweetheart neckline, a pair of arm-high bridal white gloves, a hot pink tail pined to the waist by two big red roses, a pair of thigh high red high heeled boots, a hot pink choker and a silver tiara.

"Why, hello. I hope you didn't get lost on your way here."

"Where's Bo?!" Kagome immediately shouted, pointing her arrow at her.

"Why, you are quite jumpy, are you not?" she asked, pushing a lock of blonde hair over her ear "Your friend Ysabeau and I were having a pleasant chat when you arrived. She's quite a potty mouth, I must say."

"What did you do to her!?" Kagome yelled, tightening her grip on her bow.

"Calm down, darling. I must introduce myself first. Good day. My name is Lilith. And welcome to my humble home."

The demon stood before them, a small smile gracing her angelic features. Inuyasha had his Tessaiga pointed at her, Kagome had her arrows, Miroku his holy staff and Sango her Hiraikotsu. And yet, the demon, which went by the name Lilith, seemed less than threatened. Dominic stayed behind the group, teeth bared, and glaring daggers at the females in front of them. But not for long he stood still. Out of the sudden, Dominic jumped and went for the jugular, but the female only raised her arm and threw it to the wall, holding Dominic there by the throat.

"I taught you manners, did I not, Dominic?" she asked, looking at him "That is no proper way to escort a lady."

"Let him go!" Kagome exclaimed. Lilith turned to her and said "And you… Aside of jumpy, you are quite bossy, are you not? Demanding to see Ysabeau, ordering me to put Dominic down, bossing me around in my own house… Tche. So disrespectful. Did your mother not teach you the ways of a proper lady?"

"Do not bring my mother into this, you bitch." Kagome spat, throwing an arrow. It immediately missed, and the blonde let go of Dominic, making him fall on the ground with a loud 'thud'.

"Well, you are quite the potty mouth too! Did Ysabeau teach you? That girl is no good influence for anyone…"

"Don't talk about her like you know her!" Kagome exclaimed, shooting another arrow.

"Oh, but I do know her. But first, allow me to ask you a question. Do you know the reason behind your quarrel against me?"

"You're attacking our villagers. You're destroying things wherever you pass by. What do you think that would happen?" Miroku stated, frowning.

"No, my love." She smiled, walking slowly around the room "If you are to blame someone, than I strongly suggest that you blame Dominic. In him lies the only reason why I have attacked you."

"How do you know Dominic?" Sango asked.

"Oh, he did not tell you? How unfortunate, Dominic. You do not tell them the reasons behind the attacks? Especially when you know that I am behind them?" she asked him. When he didn't answer, she chuckled and said "Oh my…"

"Where's Bo? Where is she?"

"Oh, you insolent child. If you want to see her that bad, then fine." Lilith said, snapping her fingers.

A light appeared in the corner of the room, illuminated the shadow that once resided there. Inuyasha and Dominic immediately gasped at the smell and the others whimpered at the view. Bo was there locked six feet above ground, her arms locked to her sides, in a crucifix pose. Covering her body was blood. And, by the sound of Dominic's whimper, it was hers. Scratches, gashes, burn marks, piercing marks and deep cuts marred her skin. Her eyes were closed, and her lips parted. Her clothes ripped and bloody, her body limb.

"Why you…!" Kagome shouted, but Inuyasha grabbed her "I'm gonna kill you!"

"Calm down, doll." Lilith said "This was just a… Safety measure. I had to make sure she would not run away."

"She's done nothing to you." Miroku shook his head.

"She has not, you are right. But this… Sight, was to ensure, once more, to Dominic that I do not fool around. I told you I was going to destroy you, Dominic. And here I am. Doing so."

"What did he ever do to you? For you to rip the thing he loves the most from his arms?" Inuyasha asked, putting Tessaiga back in his sheet.

"Oh? So you admitted that you love her?" Lilith asked, frowning "I see… You want answers?"

"Yes." Sango immediately.

"I met Dominic in my young years. I was taking care of flowers on my garden when I first saw him. He was so handsome. I invited him for a small meal and he accepted. We had quite a pleasant chat. From that day on, Dominic always visited me. We spent wonderful moments together. Did we not? He was the key for me to speak to my father. That our Kingdom could be in the mortal world. Not every demon was bad. Dominic was the proof. I went to talk to my father. And he refused. I sought for solitude, but Dominic found me. And we spent our first night together. I asked him to run away with me. And he said he couldn't. That I had obligations. And suddenly, all people around me were enemy to my future with him."

"And then what? You just cried like a little baby?!" Kagome asked.

"I got rid of them, why of course. What else was expected? And when I got rid of them, I was requested by my father. He banned me from our Kingdom. Me, the princess, banned from our Kingdom. As such thing was possible. I went to Dominic when such happened. I told him that I could finally run away with him. That I was free. And he pulled away from me. He told me I was not who he thought I was. And he left me."

"That's it?" Inuyasha asked "You're pissed because he walked out on you?"

"It's about love, you foolish half demon. No one walks out on me. Not even Dominic. I made my life mission to destroy him like he destroyed me."

"Tche." A raw female voice said "Pussy."

Everyone looked in the voice's direction. It was Bo. Her eyes were open, bloodshot and fierce. Her hands were turned into tight fists and her spirit was back. Slowly, she raised her head, and eyed the demon icily, her gaze cold and expressionless. A shot of blood came out of her mouth when she spit to the floor, and with two simple movements she snapped her neck to the left and to the right. Taking a short overview at her condition, Bo cringed at the view of the wound on her left shoulder, a large gash. But nevertheless, she looked in front and continued:

"You think you know love? You know shit, princess. Trust me. Once you see the love of your life take his own life in front of you, you'll know love. When you see your father be killed in front of you, you'll know love. When you see the best of your friends betray you, you'll know love. But don't come with smoothies here. That's not what happened. You killed your family because Dominic told you not to choose between him and your Kingdom. And then you ran to him. And he accepted you, even when you told him what you did. He left because you tried to kill Ayame."

"How…?"

"Your brother sure is a smooth talker, doll. Especially when faced with the right incentive." Bo smirked.

"Taylan…" she swore under her breath "I knew I should have had your head a long time ago."

"Now, will you set me free or should I do it myself?" she asked, tilting her head to the side. Lilith smirked, but immediately gasped when Bo crossed her arms, successfully breaking the chains that locked her up, landing on her hands and knees.

"No!" but the blonde had no answer, because Bo ran to the staff and grabbed it and hitting the demon with it, like her so-well trained baseball bat hit.

The demon fell on the floor, and Bo fell, letting go of the staff, hitting the floor hard. Dominic immediately ran to her, taking her in his arms, immediately cringing at the yelp of pain she let out. Smiling up to him, to not worry him, even though her body language gave away an immense wave of pain. He shook his head, and put his forehead against hers, suffocating a whimper. Kagome and the others ran to the two, to shield them, and Inuyasha pulled out his Tessaiga once more.

"You insolent, stupid brat." Lilith said, getting up and grabbing the staff "You have no idea of who you are messing with."

Pointing the staff at Bo, Lilith fired a jolt of light. But never expected what happened next. A growl was heard and Dominic embraced the blue haired girl, shielding and taking the hit on his back. Lilith gasped, but was enough for Inuyasha to jump on her and start attacking. After leaving Bo with Kagome and Sango, Dominic joined the males, still reeling. The blonde demon released a barrier around her and, before Inuyasha could bring up the Tessaiga's power, she sent a blast and locked Miroku against a wall with strong and dark vines around him. Seeing his husband like this, Sango went for the killing, but Lilith did the same to her.

"You believe that you can defeat me?!" she yelled, cutting a slash through the air and wounding Inuyasha on the left side of his torso "No one can touch me!"

"Don't be so cocky!" Kagome exclaimed, shooting an arrow in her direction. Lilith quickly adverted it and casted a curse in her direction, causing her to lift from the ground sixteen feet and crashed her full force against the wall, knocking her out cold.

"KAGOME‼" Both Inuyasha and Bo screamed, but only the first one went to her. The half demon took the priestess in his arms and shook her, but with no avail. Kagome wasn't waking up. Not in any time soon, anyway. Inuyasha growled and called out Kongosoha, sending a blast of diamond in Lilith's direction.

But the demon escaped them gracefully. The barrier around her had been destroyed thanks to Inuyasha's attack, but she had found a way to escape the deadly attack. Giggling in a cute way, she wiped the dust from her skirt, and clicked her heels, before sending another jolt of light towards Dominic. The demon jumped out of the way and landed next to Bo, whom he picked up and took her to safety, or as safe as she could be, near Miroku and Sango.

"Why don't you mess with someone your own matching power, bitch?" Inuyasha asked, attacking. Slashing and cutting, Tessaiga worked, and Inuyasha attacked. Dominic tried too, but his advances weren't as powerful as Inuyasha's.

"Mind your tongue, dog." Lilith said, sending a blast against him and crashing him against a wall "And you, Dominic… Why are you holding back?"

But the demon only growled. Lilith giggled and said "Oh, Dominic. Please do not do that. You are holding back because you do not wish to harm me? Doll, I am going to kill your loved one. Do not hold back."

"Dominic, grow a pair‼" Inuyasha yelled "I'm not going to lose Kagome just because you still love this bitch!"

Bo gasped, her eyes immediately finding Dominic. Was Inuyasha serious? It was clear that Dominic was holding back, since there were so many openings and he deliberately ignored them. Did Dominic really felt something for this demon? This… Lilith girl? She was beautiful, no question in that, but was the demon still not over her? Keeping back her tears, she opened her mouth, letting out a yell when her shoulder wound started bleeding again. At this rate, she was gonna die of blood loss.

"Inuyasha…" Bo called "I… I'm sorry for bringing you all into this fucked up mess. I should have never followed Kagome into the well."

"No." he told her "I'm glad you came. Kagome is happy with you around. And that's all I can ever ask for."

"Thank you…" she whispered. Inuyasha took a quick look at her and nodded, before attacking again.

Another blast of diamonds was launched from Tessaiga by Inuyasha, but the male didn't care that he missed. For the last month that he knew Bo, he had come to know her and respect her. The ground she walked should be kissed by some whom say that have a hard life. And there she was. With a broken heart over her own actions, and still fighting. He admired her, that was true. And she was such a powerful fighter, that he sometimes didn't understand how she could get back on her feet.

Bo got up and grabbed her shoulder, wobbling on her feet slightly. She walked to Kagome, whom was still passed out, and removed her choker from Kagome's pocket and wrapped it around her neck. The silver pendant had been given to her by Takuya, her best friend, and it meant a lot to her. So, it was understandable if she wanted to carry it with her all the time, everywhere. Placing it around her neck, Bo kissed Kagome's forehead and whispered a few words to her. And then, she got up on her feet.

"Yo, pinky!" she screamed "You want me that bad? Come and get it."

Lilith smirked and ran after her. What she didn't see was the arrow that Bo didn't take long to shoot, hitting her in the leg. Throwing the bow away after she successfully injured the demon, she ran to Inuyasha, hiding behind him. The half demon smirked and struck a Kaze no Kizu on Lilith. She yelled, but out of anger, because the barrier was risen once more around her. Dominic was thrown against a wall while the blonde demon crossed her path towards Bo and Inuyasha.

"You annoying little brat…" Lilith growled "I am going to tear every single limbs from your body and feed them to you…"

Bo gulped; she knew she had crossed the line. But this was her life on the line, and if it was to die, then let's do it right. Inuyasha jumped at the blast of light that Lilith sent in his way, but forgot that Bo was shielding herself behind him. Hearing the girl's yelp, he immediately turned. But it was already too late. The blast of light coming from the staff sent her against the wall with an enormous brute force. She crashed on her knees and then fell stomach down. With no strength to get up, she could only scream when a dark thorny vine pierced her stomach.

"BO!"

She gasped. Over the pain, over the shock, over the knowledge that it was all going to end. But nothing compared to the surprise she felt when she heard a low, hoarse and rough voice called out her name. She never knew that voice before, but in her heart, she knew whom it belonged to. She just knew. Raising her head to lock eyes with him, she smiled. She smiled the joy of a lifetime, the purity of an innocent love. Because the first word she had heard coming from his lips was her name.

"Dominic… Thank you…" she said, closing her eyes.

* * *

 **A/N: Oh god, I'm gonna get myself killed if I keep doing this. I hope you liked it, and NOTE THAT THIS IS NOT THE END! Let me know your thoughts on the matter and fav, follow and especially review and I leave here kisses and hugs for whoever wants them!**

 **LoneeWolf :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**How are you all doing in this lovely day? (please read that with a British accent)**

 **I know that I haven't posted in a while, but college and a broken computer don't exactly make your life easier. But here I am today, and I'm feeling fine. The sun is shining, the birds are singing, there is no epidemie infecting the world, so we should be happy with the simple things that make our life... Better. And before I send you off to read the chapter, allow me to answer the reviews...**

 **\- firefox1102, thank you! I hope you like this one as well :)**

 **\- LadyDiamond92, I'm glad you like it, and do not worry, Bo is fine. Read ahead :)**

 **ON THE FIC!**

* * *

A groan escaped her lips as she opened her eyes. Her whole body was numb and aching, as a truck had hit her. And ran over and over again. Multiple times. The sunlight infiltrated through the bars of the hut's window, creating a yellow crossed pattern on the floor and on the white sheet that covered her body. The air was pure and fresh, and the birds outside sang their music at the top of their lungs. Closing her eyes once more, she tried to move, maybe stand up, but a small hand stopped her.

She opened her eyes to find no other than Kagome over her, pushing her down. The girl's hair was pulled up in a ponytail and her clothes were different. She was now wearing a lilac long kimono with azure flowers and a white obi. The long sleeves were tied behind her back and holding her hair up was a white kanzashi. Kagome smiled down to the girl and caressed the hair out of her face, letting out a sigh of relief when she felt the warmth that graced her skin.

"Thank Kami you're back." Kagome whispered.

"What are you talking about?" she asked, feeling her own voice raw and hoarse.

"You've been asleep for the last five days." Kagome explained, sitting next to her "How are you feeling?"

"Aching. Where am I?"

"In Jinenji's house. It was the closest to medicinal herbs as we could get you." The raven haired girl explained.

"What happened? What about the demon?"

"Well… We found out the type of demon Dominic is."

"What do you mean?"

"You wanna hear the short version or the full story?"

"Full story…"

"Well…"

 _The second Dominic saw her lifeless deep brown eyes close to the world, a sudden power emerged within him. Nothing else mattered, but her closed eyes. The view of them shutting was something that he could not erase from his mind, it marked him even. The glow less, lifeless look she had on those deep orbs before she closed them was something that he could not bear to live with. And, as the waves of power waved around him, a deep guttural growl rumbled in his chest._

 _"Dominic?" Inuyasha called, his voice uneased over the flow of power he was releasing._

 _"Stay away." he declared, closing his eyes._

 _But before Inuyasha could have a saying in this, he was pushed away by a bright light beam. Wanting to attack the blonde demon, but knowing that it would only cause in his own death by the dark haired demon in the middle of the room, he decided to stay put, and ran to Kagome, picking her head up from the floor. Lilith watched Dominic curiously, wondering what he was going to do now that she had fulfilled her threat. But the demon didn't act on it. At least not at the second._

 _And then, the dragon mark in his arm started glowing._

 _The skin of his right arm started changing. The once tattooed tanned skin turned dark, almost black, and the soft skin turned into scales. The scales turned his right hand first, and then moved up to his forearm, his arm, his right pectoral. It wasn't long until the right side of his face was covered in scales, and all of the right side of his torso was as well. His eyes opened, revealing their full green color, brighter than the grass. His pupil was a simple fend, and the white part of his eyes were blazed with black fire, burning into the iris._

 _He unleashed a wave of power that Inuyasha had never witnessed before. Not even with Naraku or his brother. And, if Inuyasha had the honor to meet him, not even his father's demonic aura compared to Dominic's. The male's right hand was turned into a thick long clawed monster hand, almost reminding Inuyasha of a dragon paw. It was something that he had never seen before. But amazed him at the same time. Because this wasn't the Dominic he knew. The demon roared, the walls shaking under his power, and crouched._

 _"Dominic, love?" Lilith spoke "Are you mad that I killed your lover?"_

 _But the male demon didn't answer. He only jumped and attacked. Swinging his arm on Lilith, the demon felt his claws digging on her flesh. Growling when he landed, he saw the blonde holding her bloody arm, half torn open with the attack. The pearly white bone could be seen between her hold on her arm and Dominic showed a sadistic smirk. His eyes saw only red, and had only one target. The pinky girl in the room, and the voice inside him wasn't going to stop talking until she was dead._

 _Running to her once more, he growled when she raised a barrier around herself. But the demon was blind with bloodthirst, so, he kept attacking. Strike after strike, he hit, punched and clawed the barrier, trying to get through it, but not succeeding. It was strong, despise the obvious pain its' creator was in. Grabbing her staff, Lilith attempted to heal her arm, but the wounds were too deep. Like a crushed rose, her petals needed time and special care to heal. And she had to receive said care soon._

 _But something broke her attention and brought her back down to a real confrontation. Tired of watching his friend struggle, Inuyasha had grabbed Tessaiga and cut the barrier open, successfully dissolving it. Lilith pointed her staff at Dominic, releasing a light beam, and sent him against the wall. But before she could think of raising another barrier, Dominic was back, and she shot another light beam. But Dominic, despise the instinctual state he was now, he quickly acted on the circumstances. Grabbing the staff with his clawed hand, he punched the blonde demon in the cheek._

 _"Aah!" she screamed, letting go of her weapon. Falling down on the ground with a loud 'thud', Lilith looked up to the blazing demon in front of her. Seeing his bloodthirsty look, she tried "Dominic, love..."_

 _But the demon only growled and grabbed her face with his draconic hand, and lifted her up from the ground. Her feet wiggled, trying to find the floor, but they couldn't, since Dominic held her up high enough. The look on her face was pained, scared even. In all the years she had knew Dominic, never once she had seen him like this. His clawed scaled hand tightened the grip, and Lilith couldn't help but scream. Scream at the agony she was going through, Lilith felt angry wet tears falling from her eyes. And then, Dominic smirked._

"Are you serious? And then he crushed her skull in his hand?"

"Yeah." Kagome nodded, shaking her head "I was waking up at the moment, and I remembered Inuyasha covering my eyes. When I asked him about it, he said I shouldn't see it. That it was too horrible."

"What happened next?"

"We left. Miroku had you in his arms and Inuyasha was carrying me. When we got outside, back here, Dominic left."

"That's it? He just left?"

"Yeah. But he asked something from Inuyasha first."

"What was it?"

"His exact words? 'If she dies, kill me'."

Bo sucked in a breath. Had he really said that? Sitting up carefully, she looked down at herself. She was no longer wearing her futuristic clothes. Sure, her necklace still remained around her neck, but covering her body was a long sleeved midnight blue kimono that reached the middle of her thighs, that showed a teasing amount of cleavage and a pale green obi. Around her ankles she had a bandage and her shoulder was still wrapped in bandages. Thanking Kagome for the more 'fitted' clothes for the time, she moved to get up. Kagome immediately stood up, and helped the girl out.

"Thanks, Kags." She said.

"It's fine, Bo." She replied "You're okay now. And that's all that matters."

"I want to see him…"

"He went hunting. But I'm sure he'll be back soon to his diary visit to your bed."

"Diary?"

"Yeah. Diary. He doesn't spend a day without seeing you. Or sleeping next to you, for what matters."

"Oh…" she let out, looking down at her hands. Kagome smiled and pushed the door open.

The sunlight hit her with full force. The song of the birds reached her before her vision returned to her. Her eyes weren't used to the brightness, and they had yet to see the world once more. It was an act that she had been denied to for the last five days, and now she was pushing herself to see once more. Blinking several times, she watched as the light became more tolerable, and she could see once more.

The twin girls, daughters of Miroku and Sango, ran around the fields, being chased around playfully by Ippo and Shippo, always being careful to not crush the medicinal herbs, but nothing ruining their fun. The baby, Shae, was in Jinenji's mother's arms, the old lady singing songs to the giggling baby. Sango and Miroku were helping the great half demon, and Inuyasha was just sitting on a tree, looking down at the twins.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome called "She's up!"

The half demon immediately turned and saw the two girls stepping out of the hut, and jumped down, running to them. The others took notice too, and went to the two girls. Sango was the first to hug her, but quickly apologized when she saw Bo cringing with pain. However, the bluenette was having none of it. Pulling the married slayer into her arms, Bo laughed when the brunette cried. Miroku caressed her arctic blue locks and the twins hugged her legs, whining endlessly.

"Hey, stop with the snot and tears battle. I'm alive, am I not?" she asked, pulling away.

"We were so worried, Bo…" Sango said, taking the girl's hand.

"I'm sorry. I never desired that." She responded, caressing the twins' dark locks "But I'm back now, so no need to weep anymore, okay?"

The twins nodded vigorously, and it was Shippo's and Ippo's turn to jump of the girl. Shippo fisting her hair and Ippo hugging her neck tightly, the girl was received with a warm welcome back from the deaths. Kirara also joined the welcoming, tangling her tails around the girl's naked legs. Inuyasha smirked and placed a hand on her good shoulder, nodding to show her his appreciation. Kagome pulled away slightly, to be in her mate's arms, and Sango wrapped her arms around Miroku's waist, resting her head on his chest.

"We missed you, Ysa…" Ippo said, placing a hand on her injured shoulder.

"Ow… Ippo, that hurts…" Bo whined, trying to push the kitsune away.

"Not for long. Just hold on for a second…" he asked her. He was right. His fire caressed her wound, burning her flesh, but she felt no pain. Quite the contrary, the pain eased to the point where was no more; Bo smiled and caressed his soft fur, placing a kiss on his forehead.

"Thank you…" she whispered, looking around her.

The smiles and happy faces around her were something hard to miss. The joy of having her back from the death was something that could not be hidden, and Bo was glad of such fact. She now knew what a real family was: someone that stood by you in the good moments and in the moments you've fallen. And she was glad that she found such thing. Now, looking back, she knew how lonely she had been, even though she had never took notice of such.

"Thank you all." She said "For everything. For saving my life and for being there for me. For protecting me and fighting by my side."

"You're family, Bo." Miroku said.

"Why wouldn't we?" Sango asked, smiling.

"What have I done to deserve you guys?"

"Maybe fate decided to give you a chance to be happy." Shippo said, jumping to Kagome's shoulder.

"Speaking of another chance…" Inuyasha smirked "Someone's here to see you."

Bo looked up to him before looking in the direction he was pointing. And, standing there, there was none than her favorite demon, Dominic himself. She placed Ippo on the floor and took a few steps in the great demon's direction. Slowly, because she didn't want to scare him off. For all she knew, he was still a little shy when it came to her. Her right hand came to rest over her left forearm, her gaze resting on his face. His eyes were closed, she could see that much, as she approached him.

"Hey…" she whispered, knowing perfectly well that he had heard her.

He turned to her suddenly, and locked eyes with her. The fierceness in his eyes was something she couldn't miss. Her shoulder didn't hurt anymore, but she didn't want to reopen the wound, so she kept her left arm still. The right one, however, rose to cup his cheek, her smile growing slightly, when his gaze softened. His right hand grabbed the back of her neck, entwining his fingers within her hair.

"So… I heard you were a dragon demon." She said. He nodded in confirmation, and she giggled, asking right after "So, does that mean I'm the princess you protect?"

His small smile and a soft nod was what she received as an answer. "I never pictured myself as a princess, you know? Maybe a badass warrior, but never a princess. But I guess I can be a princess with a kickass side. What do you think?"

He nodded. Bo sighed. It was too much. Maybe she had imagined. His voice, still ringing in her head. That low, hoarse and rough voice calling out her name. She was sure to have imagined it. There was no other explanation. As her gaze saddened, he frowned, and leaned in slightly, his eyes never leaving hers. She could see his confused expression, she knew she had to explain. He might be a dragon, but he was no mind reader. So, taking a deep breath, she asked:

"Are you gonna keep quiet for the rest of my life or are you going to say something? Because I'm starting to think that before my death experience, I went crazy and that was the devil's voice, not yours."

"I love you."

"What?" Bo gasped, looking up to him. She saw his lips moving, and she heard the same voice from before, so it had to be, right?

"I don't like to repeat myself, Bo…" the same low, hoarse and rough voice said, and she took notice that it was his, and he was finally talking to her.

"Your voice is so beautiful…" she said, smiling. He smiled back and leaned in, taking in her scent before saying "Bo… Dragons are possessive creatures. And, in their entire lifetime, they only love one person, and one person alone."

"Okay…" she let out "Are you trying to tell me something?"

"Yeah. A question, to be more specific. Will you be my mate?" he asked, taking her hand in his.

"Yes. Of course. I love you so much, Dominic." She spoke, looking up to him with a glow that couldn't be mistaken: love.

He leaned down and closed the remaining space between them, pressing his lips against hers. All the love their shared was put in that kiss, showing the world they belonged to each other. Nothing could break them apart, for she was his princess, and he was her dragon. She kept him loved and he protected him from all the dangers. She kept his heart safe, in her hands, and he guarded her soul, both working their best to keep each other happy.

He growled as he broke the kiss, and a pair of dark enormous dragon wings, strong and muscled as Dominic grew from his back, and he grinned down at Bo, his pearly white fangs glowing. Taking her in his arms, he flapped his wings, and shot up to the sky. The view was blurry to the human girl, and the trip in her dragon's arms was quick, but they had travelled a long distance, for when she opened her eyes, she recognized nothing of the rocky mountains in front of her. Other dragons roared at the sky, seeing Dominic on the top of the tallest mountain, his wings stretched out, happy that their leader had returned home. Looking down at the girl, he smiled.

"This is my home. And, if you want, it will be yours as well." Bo nodded, and tightened her grip on him.

And, as the sun glowed in the sky above them and the dragons roared at the blue above, they knew this was the beginning of their lives together.

* * *

 **A/N: Here it is! Last chapter, but if you want me to do an Epilogue, contact me through PM and I will think about it! It has been a joy to be with you, and peace! Let me know your thoughts on the matter and fav, follow and especially review and I leave here kisses and hugs for whoever wants them!**

 **LoneeWolf :)**


	13. Epilogue

The sun rose high in order to wake all the living souls of the earth land: human, demonic, animal, florae and anything in between. It was a beautiful day, you should have seen it. With the birds singing at the top of their lungs, the flowers beaming their scents into the wild air that surrounded the world. The rays of sunshine bringing light to what was once surrounded by darkness. The entire world waking up to a fresh new day, leaving behind the mistakes, pain and sorrow of the past.

A woman opened her eyes and stretched her arms. Yawning and sitting up on her bed, she rubbed her eyes. Her light hair, still with the traces of blue that she once had when she came into this world still glowed, but her natural light hazel color was back in her hair. Her caramel eyes still glowed with the light and her curvaceous naked form rejoiced in the attention the rays of sun gave her.

She woke up in the large bed that had been taken by two bodies tangles up together the night before. Turning to the side, she saw that the bed wasn't unoccupied like she was used to. A male was sleeping next to her, stomach up and borderline naked. The 'tattoo' in his arm had changed, it was bigger, with the dragon wrapping around his arm and the tip of its tail coming to an end on the back of his hand.

The woman eyed him with adoration and love. He was the most handsome male she had ever seen. Sharp jaw, angled nose, defines features... his hair was messy of her running her fingers through it the night before, but she knew he didn't mind. His eyes were closed, dark and heavy lashes brushing against his cheek, and his plumps limps were parted. Oh, and do not get me started on that body! Chiseled body, hard planes and thick arms! She sure knew how to pick them.

Laying her head on his chest, she closed her eyes and fell asleep once more.

When she woke up against, he was gone. Sighing, she sat up. Although she felt cold from the lack of warmth, she knew that he did this every morning, no matter how many times she asked him to stay. It was in him, as a king, to get up and 'king-out' his day. She was actually surprised she was allowed to sleep for so long. She was used to having one very demanding voice waking her up for the day, but apparently the gods had granted her a day's rest for-

"TIME TO WAKE UP, MISS YSABEAU!"

Ugh, she spoke too soon. Sitting up on the bed and grabbing the sheet to her chest to keep her nudity at bay, she looked up to see a woman entering her room. She was tall, beautiful and skinny. Her skin was dark, her eyes brown and her black hair long and silky. She walked to Bo, a noble poise in her step, and bowed lightly when she got close enough. Her armor dipped slightly, and the skirt ruffled at the edges, but she quickly composed herself.

"Good morning, Kaida."

"Good morning, Miss Ysabeau." Kaida greeted "Would you like to know what is in today's agenda?"

"Have you no sense of decency?" Bo raised an eyebrow "I'm naked!"

"It's nothing I haven't seen before, Miss Ysabeau…"

"Damn you…" the human curse "Fine. What do you have for me today?"

"Well, the Western Clan is stopping by today for the usual annual meeting. And you have the ceremony to assist."

"Isn't Dom the one supposed to go to that meeting?"

"And he usually is, but he asked me to tell you that it would be you conducting said meeting. Did he not inform you of said fact?"

"No, his mouth was rather busy last night doing something other than talking." she huffed "Typical him. Dropping existential bombs like these and walking away."

"I'm sorry about that, Miss Ysabeau. I know very well how King Dominic is when he is… feeling rather excited."

"Try horny." Bo muttered under her breath "Could you bring me a new kimono, please? Your King made sure to ruin mine."

"You know better than me that King Dominic does not hold back when it comes to you, Miss Ysabeau." Kaida smiled, bowing lightly "I'll be back shortly."

"Yeah, I know. That's what makes him such a great lover." She sighed, letting the memories of the night before come to mind. Bodies grinding, sensual kisses and sinful touches… she bit her lip to keep herself from groaning. If the memories were this powerful, imagine what the real deal was like. Kaida returned with a short lilac kimono with long baggy sleeves and dark blue edges and a grey obi. Grabbing her worn brown boots, she stepped out of the bed to let Kaida help her dress. Once she was fully clothed, she turned to the female.

"Okay, let's get this day started."

 **.-ae-.**

"And although King Dominic is profusely sorry for not being able to receive you and tour you around the lands, believe my word when I say that your offers are greatly appreciated." Bo bowed slightly to the small group in front of them.

Five people, three males and two females. Three pure-blood demons and two humans, and one of the females and one of the males were servants to the other three. The elderly male only stared at her, and the woman eyed her up and down before turning her gaze to a random tapestry. The last male however, eyed her with a strange interest. The three demons were alike. They were dressed in fancy clothing, all in shades of green and brown, and they had tanned skin, brown hair and a fair exotic beauty. The younger male – the one eyeing Bo – had powerful blue eyes, unlike the others who had dark eyes.

"I believe you, Ysabeau-sama." He said, smiling down at her "You have a beautiful clan here. Strong and powerful."

"I bet you'll think twice before invading us!" she winked and giggled softly, looking around for Kaida. She wanted out of this.

"We will indeed…" the male chuckled "No one in their right mind would dare to lay a hand on you…"

"Thank you, Uchiha-sama." Bo bowed slightly once more.

"Ysabeau-sama." The woman called, stepping between the two "May I ask you something?"

"Of course, Tamura-sama. Please do."

"This… way of creating new soldiers and warriors willing to fight for their territory… does it have flaws?" she asked.

"We don't meddle with the minds of our warriors, if that is what you are thinking." Bo smirked "We simply show them that it's not just a piece of land they're fighting for. They're fighting for their right of freedom, for their equals and for their family. And rely on me when I say that one will always defend his family with all his might."

"Very well… Father? What do you think?" she asked to the elder.

"Interesting. Very interesting. You have strong roots here. I see no need to change the agreement we have established." He nodded slowly "Thank you for having us."

"It's always a pleasure, your Highnesses." She smiled "Do you wish to gather some supplies for the way back? I can arrange a maid to bring them."

"Please, if it isn't too much of a hassle." The woman smiled, motioning to the two servants behind them "Saya and Usui will help."

"Thank you. Hinako, could you please come here?" Bo called a servant of Dominic's that was passing by "Take Saya and Usui to the kitchens and prepare some supplies for the Clan to take in their way back, please."

"Of course, Lady Ysa." She nodded and walked away with the two servants.

"Ysabeau-sama? May we see the training grounds again?" Tamura asked. Bo nodded and walked them there.

"Ysabeau-sama," Uchiha called, walking beside her "My instincts tell me you're of a high status here."

"Your instincts would be correct, my Lord."

"May I ask what that may be?" he tried, taking her hand "You have the poise of a Queen, you shouldn't settle with accompanying visitors while the King does whatever he desires. Have you thought of wanting more? I could give you that… I could give you that freedom, Ysabeau-sama."

"Uchiha." Tamura came back and was frowning at him "Enough. She's not from your Clan, and you know that it doesn't work like that."

"Even if it was easy or if it worked like that… I fear that you would come out unsuccessful either way, Uchiha-sama." She grinned "Thank you for the compliments, really. And you're right. I do have the poise of a Queen. So much, because I am so."

"I beg your pardon?" Uchiha asked.

"I'm married to King Dominic, Uchiha-sama." Bo licked her lips "So my conquer and the possible union of the two Clans is rather impossible. I'm sorry."

"I… I'm terribly sorry, Ysabeau-sama. I did not know." He blushed and cleared his throat.

"It's okay. I see that Hinako, Saya and Usui have returned with your supplies. Will you be leaving now?"

"We are required to." Tamura shook her head with a smile and walked forward to Bo "Thank you for your hospitality and the food." And whispered in her ear "Great maneuver with Uchiha. Lying by telling him that you're wedded to the King."

"I wasn't lying." Bo whispered back, leaning back "Kaida will accompany you to the gates. Have a safe journey back."

"Farewell, Ysabeau-sama. Hopefully next year, the King will be able to receive us." The elder waved, and they left.

"Was I just hit on by an enemy Clan claiming that he wanted to marry me?" she asked out loud "Oh wow. No wonder the marriages were long. They barely knew each other! Okay, about that ceremony…"

 **.-ae-.**

A tall and dark skinned male currently stood on an open field, staring at three menacing-looking males in front, right and left side of him. A silent prayer echoed in the wind before the warriors started to move. It happened all too fast. The man blocked a punch from the right and returned it, sending a kick to the man at the left at the same time. Throwing a punch at the person in front of him, he crouched.

The man kicked the person in the right and punched him, blocking an attack from the front and returning it almost immediately. Kicking that person in the kidney, he blocked an attack from the left, but there is a number of attacks a man can do before being grabbed. The tall male was grabbed by the man on the right and thrown to the floor. The one in the front position got up and the one in the right moved to attack the hero, but got kicked off him.

The man in the left position pulled him with the thought of punching him, but the dark-skinned male was smarter. He jumped over him with a hand on his shoulder and plants his foot firmly of the back on his attacker, kicking him to the front. Blocking an attack from the man in the front position, he sent out a punch, and kicked the one on the right. During these fierce moves, the one in the left got up, and the hero blocked his hit without turning; to repay, he sent his leg back, and pierced the flesh of the man's kidney with the spike on his heel, making him fall defeated.

Blocking an attack from the one on the right, the man punched him in the gut and kicked him away, before turning to the man in the front position and smirking, grabbing his arm and turning him around, making him meet the dusty and rocky ground. Finally, as a way to finish, he pushes his foot against the man's neck, and watches him roll his eyes and hit his head against the floor, closing his eyes and sticking his tongue out.

"King Dominic!" one of them exclaimed and pointed to behind the male. The man opened his eyes to show their jade green color and smiled, before letting go of his companion and turning fully with a soft smile playing on his lips.

"Morning, handsome." The woman spoke, smiling at him. He looked at her with a soft gaze and walked to her, caressing the head of the baby boy that Bo was carrying before kissing her on the lips.

"Morning, Bo." He spoke in that low rough and hoarse voice that she loved.

"How did you sleep?" she asked, looking over to see the guys on the field slowly getting up.

"Good, you?" he asked, taking the boy from her arms.

"Just fine. Better than I usually sleep, so thanks for tiring me out." She winked "What is up with you and ripping all of my clothes again?"

"You look better without them." He simply said.

"Figured." She laughed "That's Ryu. The baby from the ceremony you were supposed to come with me to?"

"Fuck, I forgot that." he whispered a few words in an ancient language to the baby.

"Like you forgot to tell me that I was going to accompany the Western Clan today? Or did you conveniently made me forget?" Bo raised an eyebrow.

"You seemed to handle yourself really well despite everything." He smirked.

"Of course, after the shock of basically being proposed to by the Heir fades out, I will look back at this experience with great inspiration." She sarcastically replied.

"What? What the fuck are you talking about?" he frowned.

"You weren't there, and the content of the meetings is secret, so I can't tell you anything." She smirked "Can I invite the guys over? I feel lonely with you on the training grounds all day."

"I'm sorry. Of course you can. I just-"

"You have to protect your territory and your family. Don't think for a second that I don't understand that, because I do." She smiled, cupping his face with one hand "Despite all of things happening, with this mess and everything, I want you around. I just miss you. Sleeping next to you is the most relaxing thing ever, Dom."

"Thank you…? I guess." He smiled, giving the woman the baby he was holding "I'll ask Kaida to help you with the preparations. I have to go, love."

"I love you!" she exclaimed, watching him walk to the training grounds to meet his companions.

Turning to her and stretching the dragon wings that sprouted from his back, he smirked and winked, before mouthing 'I love you too' before taking off to the skies with his comrades behind him.

 **.-ae-.**

"Are you serious? That's just unbelievable!"

"I swear!" Bo exclaimed, smiling "Maya! Leave Jace alone!"

"But Ysa, he started!" the little girl exclaimed.

"Jace…" a deep voice called, belonging to no other than Inuyasha.

Picking up a small tanned child with black hair and golden eyes by the hem of his red kimono, Inuyasha growled, the kid's dog ears lowering and flattening on his head. Immediately, two twins came to his rescue: both with long brown hair, one tied in a braid, and blue eyes; one of them wore a short light pink long sleeved yukata with a black haneri and the other – the one with the braid – wore a black and purple demon slayer costume. They immediately took Jace from Inuyasha's hands and dragged him with her, petting his ears and smiling down to him.

"He didn't do anything to you, you spoiled meanie!" the one with the yukata exclaimed "You were the one picking on him because of his ears!"

"He picked on me because of my mane!" Maya shouted.

"That is called hair, you dummy!" she replied.

"Mae, that's enough!" another female voice exclaimed, belonging to Sango "Leave Maya alone. And her 'mane' is whatever she wants to call it, understand? Or do you want me to go get your father?"

"No mommy." Mae said.

"I told you should have kept that pretty mouth shut." The other twin whispered.

"Shut up, Faye!" Mae exclaimed, and a war installed itself between the twins. Well, more like Mae shouting and Faye rolling her eyes, but hey, it's a fight.

"Are you okay, Maya?" a soft voice asked, belonging to a boy with brown hair and blue and brown eyes, wearing a grey kimono with a white obi.

"I'm fine. Thank you, Shae." Maya smiled up to the youngest of the demon slayer family "Are you okay? I know you don't like seeing Faye and Mae arguing."

"I'm fine. Mommy and daddy are here to stop that." He smiled "But the fight will be over soon enough."

"Why do you say that?"

"Ayame and Kouga are stopping by, and you know that where they go, Lowe is going too. And you know what happens when you put the twins and Lowe in the same room."

"Yeah. Faye goes all shy and Mae turns into a kid." Maya smiled "Both like him, right?"

"Yes. But Lowe only likes Faye. Mae is like a sister to him." Shae explained "Come on. Let's go help our parents."

The kids got up and went to the adults, Maya being picked up by her mother Kagome and Shae by Sango, Inuyasha being complaining about noisy kids. Kagome quickly shut him up, saying that he didn't mind the noise when he was making them, and that's all it took for Inuyasha to be sulking for the rest of the morning. Miroku settled with helping Kagome set everything with Bo's help and Sango stayed put and babysat the kids. Ayame and Kouga eventually joined the party, bringing their raven haired green-eyed kid with them, and the mood changed exactly like Shae predicted.

Kagome was chatting with Bo, Ayame and Sango, Inuyasha and the men were setting the fire. Maya talked with Shae and Lowe, Faye, Mae and Jace being together playing. Maya had long apologized to Jace and he had apologized to her, but the twins still refused to allow her any near Jace. Lowe took quick glances to the braided haired child but was in the spirit talking to the half dog demon and human.

"Hey, when is the host joining us?" Inuyasha asked, looking around for a quiet dragon demon.

"I don't know. He went patrolling again this morning." Bo sighed "How's the fire?"

"Just fine." He replied.

"Bo?" Sango whispered "How do you deal with it?"

"With what?" the woman asked.

"With Dominic being absent so many times."

"I don't. Kaida keeps me busy all day. My routine is waking up with her calling me and demanding me to get my ass up, tidying around, making lunch for us, take the offspring to the master, be around with the other girls, pick the whelps from the master, feed them and give them back to their parents, and then I crash in bed. When you mention it, I don't really have the time to worry about it, but some nights, I just do all this and then I have Dom barging in and ripping every single clothing I have and… Fuck until one of us falls asleep."

"That doesn't seem healthy." Kagome noticed.

"Every time that I catch him before a patrol, his attention is always on something else, like the task that I have at hands, or something, and that's fine by me, I mean, it's his job, he's the King… But I also want a little bit of attention." She smiled sadly "The idea here would be denying the sex, but I don't even want to try after last night's events."

"Let me guess… He ripped off everything and just had his way with you." Ayame smirked.

"Yeah. How do you know?" Bo asked.

"It's normal. Kagome and I are going through it right now." The redhead smiled "Mating season. It's when demons are most thirsty of sexual attention. It's a danger for everyone if you deny him sex right now. It's in his peak, so he will probably do the same to you tonight. It ends this week. You can talk to him there."

"Thank you, Ayame." Bo smiled "So, enough of me. How are you? It's been forever!"

"Me and Inuyasha are fine. Jace and Maya are growing so strong. Jace found out about the expression 'half-breed' and him and Inuyasha had a little heart to heart. The most beautiful thing I've experienced. Jace is nothing like Maya, though. Maya loves her demonic part, she even has a nickname for it!"

"The mane?"

"Yeah. It's so beautiful! As to Jace, it's not that he hates it, he feels bothered by it, because it's different. Maybe we should ask Maya to talk to Jace about it, what do you think?" Kagome suggested.

"Perfect! What about you, Sango?"

"Me? What about me… Hum, Faye is training with my brother Kohaku to follow the family legacy of demon slayers and Mae is learning healing with Kaede. As to Shae, Miroku is still waiting on his 'holy' awakening. Don't ask, I stopped doing that a long time ago." Sango laughed.

"Hum, are you thinking about having another one? I mean, yours are pretty grown up now. How old are the twins?" Bo asked.

"Faye and Mae are 8 years old and Shae is 6. I can't believe it's been 5 years since we defeated Lilith." Sango smiled.

"Yeah, it feels like yesterday." The bluenette shook her head "Literally, it feels like yesterday, because the scar I got still hurts sometimes."

"Don't be stupid!" Kagome laughed. "Maya is growing so much I feel like I'm missing out on so much…"

"She's smart. She doesn't take after her mom, that's for sure." Bo commented, being immediately punched in the arm by the woman "OUCH! You little bitch! This is my home, don't you dare hit me under my roof!"

"Shut up, we all know you're just Dominic's sex toy." Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Kagome that hurts." Bo smirked "Wanna talk about your and Inuyasha's dysfunctional relationship? Sometimes I can hear your screams all the way here. Bitch."

"Yes, I am, what are you?"

"Yo mama." And the two futuristic girls started laughing.

"You girls are weird…" Ayame shook her head "I swear."

"We're dysfunctional. What about you, Ayame? How are you dealing with your kid?" Bo asked.

"I'm fine, actually. Lowe reached the phase of wanting to spend some time with his dad, and that's fine by me. He wants to 'tough-up' and I'm letting him."

"What are you going to do with couples?" Kagome asked.

"What couples?" Sango asked.

"Are you serious? How can you not see that both of your girls have a crush on Lowe, and Lowe likes Faye?" Bo rose an eyebrow.

"Oh, I know about that! Faye tries to hide it, but it's not working. Even now, she can't stop staring at him!" Sango laughed.

"And Lowe isn't better. Each and every time his father goes down the mountains, he asks Kouga to check on the twins. Kouga is getting desperate, he wants to knock some sense into him and tell him to go check on them himself, but he's young. I'm not letting him." Ayame smiled "I want him to figure out for himself that he needs to chase the woman he likes."

"And that grants you the award of Mother of the Year." Bo joked "You go girl!"

"The fire is ready, what is lunch?" Miroku exclaimed.

"Hum, let me ask Kaida. She went out hunting today." Bo smiled, standing up and walking away "I'll be right back."

"I'm worried about her, Inuyasha." Kagome whispered, knowing perfectly well that her husband was listening "Get Dominic to learn that he's hurting Bo's feelings on this."

"Hey, I'm back. What do you guys think about beef?"

"BRING IT!" Kouga roared, making Ayame yelp and slap his arm.

 **.-ae-.**

It was in the middle of the afternoon when Dominic returned. Bo had been chatting with Miroku and Kouga, Ayame and Sango with the kids, and Kagome and Inuyasha were exploring the house. Saying goodbye to his companions, he waved at the group and began to shake hands with the two males, and kiss the ladies on the face, before kissing Maya, who had come running to him, and wrapping his arms around Bo, messing with the short hair of Jace's head. Inuyasha came back shortly after, and asked to speak to Dominic in private, the demon accepting immediately.

"What did you ask Inuyasha to do, Kags?" Bo asked.

"Nothing. I don't know why Inuyasha wants to talk to Dominic." Kagome lied "I'll ask him."

"Okay…" Bo let out "Maya come here! Keep Miroku and Kouga company while I go to my room. I'll be right back."

"Okay, Ysa." The little girl got up and went to the men's side, smiling up to them.

"Hey, sorry for the delay." Inuyasha said, coming back with a frowning Dominic "Where's Bo?"

"Hum, she said she needed to go to her room. She'll be right back. Dominic, are you okay?" Kagome asked. The male nodded and turned to Maya, picking her up and sitting down with Miroku and Kouga.

"Thank you. I don't know what you told him, but he looks worried." Kagome whispered.

"It would be bad if he didn't." Inuyasha whispered back "You know how dragons only love one person in their entire lifetime?"

"Of course. Bo told me that. Why?"

"I told him Bo was falling out of love because of his absences. Which is somewhat true." The half demon smirked "And she was thinking about leaving."

"Oh, that's just plain ruthless, Yasha." Kagome shook her head "That's my man."

"I love you."

"I love you too." She nuzzled him "Hey, Bo!"

"Hey. Sorry, I forgot about this. Here. It's for you." The bluenette smiled, giving her a small bracelet with a piece of a fang on it.

"What is it?" Kagome frowned, taking the bracelet.

"A protection. An alliance between Inuyasha's grandfather and Dominic's mother." She smiled, showing her the half that she sported around her neck "I remember Dom saying that the two wives must wear the protection when stepping in another's territory. Sorry for just giving it now to you."

"Thank you, Bo! That means a lot!" the raven-haired woman smiled, wrapping the chord around her wrist, watching the woman sit down with Sango and Ayame and ignore Dominic, who watched her intently.

"Well, I think we should get going!" Sango exclaimed "The sun will be setting soon, and I want to pick up the laundry before all the light disappears."

"Yeah, I'm with you." Ayame yawed "We still have a long way, and Lowe is a little slow."

"Are we going already?" Lowe asked, looking up to his mother.

"Yeah, baby, we are. Say goodbye to people." The redhead smiled and turned to her husband.

"Yeah, Ay is right. We should get going." Kouga stood up "Thanks for the food, by the way."

"Oh, it was nothing." Bo smiled, standing up "Please, come back anytime."

"I guess we're all going." Kagome smiled, taking Jace's hand "You'll be alright?"

"Yeah, don't worry about it." Bo shrugged, hugging the woman "Thank you."

The goodbyes were bid, and soon, everyone was out of there, leaving the couple to watch from the entrance of their house the twelve retreating figures of their friends. Dominic stood next to Bo, arm raised, and completely unaware of his wife's – albeit masked – saddened expression. Kouga and Ayame took off in another direction than the human families, but not before Lowe took Faye's hand and kissed her cheek, making her blush.

"We should get some sleep." Bo suggested "I'm really tired of today, and I could use the rest. Also, Kaida said she needed you for the final blessing of that baby boy. So… get going."

The male smiled and nodded, leaving her to stare at the entrance for a bit longer before turning around to head to the bedroom. After he was done with Kaida, Dominic went to his own room, where Bo already was, draped in a sheet from the bed and with her back to the door, gazing out of the large balcony. Smirking to himself and stealthily walking to her, he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and moved her hair to the side, intentionally ghosting his fingers across her skin, and kissing her exposed shoulder.

"You should sleep. You have a big day tomorrow, if you plan on going out and come back with enough energy to take on Kaida." She said, hugging herself "Dominic, I'm serious."

"So am I…" he whispered, biting on the mark he had made her in the night they mated.

"Dominic, stop!" Bo exclaimed, stilling his movements for a moment "Go to sleep. I'll join you soon. I know you need my body again today, because of the mating season."

She was ready to let him have the night, but she was completely thrown out of the way when Dominic snorted. He _snorted_.

"What?"

"Who told you that?"

"Ayame. She explained that is dangerous to deny sex to a demon in mating season, and she also said that it ended this week, so…" Bo trailed, and Dominic began to tremble with laughter.

"Who… does that woman think she is… to think she understands my mating season…?"

"Dominic, she's my friend! Yours too, for what matters! Don't insult her!"

"I thought I told Kaida to answer all the questions you had about my race." He whispered.

"I didn't ask her this. I want to be able to uphold a conversation with you, Dominic, not one of your… Kind. I wanna ask you, not Kaida. But… I can clearly see that such is not possible." Bo lowered her head, and Dominic growled.

"Tell me."

"What do you want me to tell you?" she asked.

"First, stop calling me Dominic. You have so many nicknames, so stop." He growled "Second… Tell me what I have to do to win you back. I… I can't handle… I wouldn't be able to handle if you left."

"Dominic… Dom, what are you talking about?"

"Inuyasha… He told me that you didn't feel the same about me. He told me I was hurting you by not being here. He told me you were thinking about leaving. Bo, I thought… I thought you wanted me away." He whispered.

"Did I ever tell you to go away?" she asked. He shook his head. "Then why would you think that? Dom… I want you here. With me. I want you close. I could never leave you. Trust me, I love you too god damn much. Sure, I get mad at you when you literally give me existential crisis with all the work I've been doing, but that's part of the deal of being your Queen! I want you close."

"I guess I can tell you what I've been doing with the guys…" he tried.

"What? What have you been doing?" she asked. He turned her to face the window and wrapped one arm around her, resting his chin on her shoulder and pointing to the view.

"See that?"

"Yes. It's beautiful." She said, watching the sun set.

"It's all yours. Our borders are linked to the West Lands, that you know belong to…"

"Inuyasha's brother."

"Yes. So, all that you see here… Yours. Ours. I promised I would give you the world, Bo." He whispered, kissing her shoulder "This is just the beginning."

"Oh, Dominic…" she let out, wiping the tears that swelled on her eyes "I love you so much…"

"Bo…" he whispered, turning her to him and pressing his forehead against hers "I love you too. Does that mean… You're not leaving?"

"No, you silly little dragon. Of course I'm not leaving." She smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing his nose "I love you. I could never leave you. Especially not now…"

"What do you mean?" he frowned.

"Tell me… How long as it been? Since we met?" she bit her lip.

"5 years and 3 weeks. Why?" he asked.

"Dominic… When you told me that you wanted a family, I always told you that I wasn't ready… but things happen. Very special things happen. "

"You mean that…" he looked into her eyes, surprise written all over his expression.

"Yap. I'm pregnant." She smiled and looked up to his eyes.

"Oh, Bo…" he sighed, capturing her lips with his and kissing her hard "I love you… I love you so much."

* * *

 **A/N: The epilogue that you were waiting for! This story is a wrap! I love you all so much, and I'm glad that you allowed me to enter your lives with this small story. Let me know your thoughts on the matter and fav, follow and especially review and I leave here kisses and hugs for whoever wants them! See 'ya in my next story!**

 **LoneeWolf :)**


End file.
